3 Year Old Seto
by Lottielue1
Summary: After a freak accident in the games room, Seto Kaiba is transformed back in to his 3 year old self forcing Mokuba to place Téa Gardner in charge. When it comes to him returning to his original age will he still be cold and heartless or will the love given by Téa change him for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After a freak accident in the game room, Seto Kaiba has turned into a 3 year old. Having a company to take care of, school to attend and to find out who has done this to his brother Mokuba leaves Seto in the care of Tea Gardner, now the dancer is left in charge of the young CEO. Will she manage to look after him? What will happen when Seto is returned back to his original age, will he still be the cold, heartless man he was or will the tender love and care Tea gives him change him for good?**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Disaster

There is nothing more boring that algebra homework and Tea wouldn't disagree. She was sat on the sofa at home solving the ridiculously hard questions.

"I need more excitement in my life," she sighed, Tea had been working on her homework ever since she arrived home. This was two and half hours ago. Leaving her pen on the table she stood and walked over to the fridge in the kitchen, taking out a bottle of chocolate milk she poured herself a glass full and she jumped up on the counter.

Her parents were out of the country for a week their job made them leave Domino for business meeting abroad often leaving her at home by herself. On occasions she baby sat for Mokuba when Kaiba was out of town or was going to be late home from work. She enjoyed the time she spent with Mokuba loving the young Kaiba as a little brother she always wanted; he was the exact opposite to his elder brother who was cold and heartless. Mokuba Kaiba was the 12 year old bundle of joy was a barrel of fun. Surprisingly ever since the first time she babysat Mokuba Kaiba had never asked anyone else to babysit him, when she asked him about this the young Kaiba told her that his brother trusted no one else with him and he always put in a small good word from her. Tea often wondered if the small good word Mokuba said for her was in fact a large good word as the CEO never spoke to her. However she didn't complain, the pay was beyond good and the time she spent with Mokuba was enjoyable and allowed her to do something other than her boring routine.

Thinking about being kept busy she knew her homework couldn't be avoided for much longer. Finishing her chocolate milk she plodded back in to the room to face her new enemy. Sitting down she looked at the book and groaned taking his pen she looked at the next question.

"If J = 4 then J x 12/3 would equal 16" she said out loud scribbling the answer in the answer box. Sighing out loud she moved on to the next question hoping her evening would become a little more interesting.

Kaiba Corp

"Mr Kaiba sir, the game pod is now ready to be used." Roland informed bowing his head lightly as he stood in front of the man in questions desk.

"Good, now leave"" his voice icy cold. "Come Mokuba"

"Big Brother do you have to test it yourself?" jogged Mokuba trying to keep up with Seto's faster pace.

Glancing down at his younger brother he allowed himself a small uplift of his lips, a full blown grin was too much for someone in his position. Mokuba was the only person who ever cared for him, the only person ever to worry about him. He didn't need people to look out for him or care for him, Mokuba was the only exception he allowed in his life, but then when he thought about it, only Mokuba dared show him affection. He continued to stride down the corridor hearing Mokuba's footsteps on the marble.

"Hurry up Mokuba, we haven't all day!" he snapped feeling the movement of Mokuba coming up behind him.

"Coming Big brother," now jogging beside him. Arriving at the game room on the seventh floor.

The first thing that came to mind was white, the walls were white, the ceiling was white and the floor was white. Even all the men were wearing white lab coats. The room had what looked like two large black boxes; these however held the power that would be used to test the game pod. The room had a group of 14 people all dressed identically and awaiting for the CEO to arrive.

"Mr Kaiba sir, when you are ready please step fourth," said Jefferson bowing his head. Brian Jefferson was second in command in security he was behind Roland, so if Roland was unavailable then he would take charge of his job.

Nodding his head he turned to face Mokuba. "Now listen Mokuba, I'll be in there for 4 and a half hours" pointing to a pod with a clear top and a black rubber bottom, the clear top would open and the person would lay in it their feet facing the front and their head the furthest away.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, he shrugged off his white trench coat and handed it to Mokuba.

"Be careful Seto," fear evident in the 12 year olds voice.

"There is nothing to worry about Mokuba," however his mind drew back to the time he was trapped in a game; his eyes darkened when he was left helpless and needed to be rescued by Yugi Moto and his little friends.

Beaming up a Seto Mokuba watched him walk confidently over to the pod, lay in it and saw the lid shut close trapping his brother inside. He ran over to Roland who started typing in the code for the game to begin.

The idea had been created by Kaiba Corp but not created there. Seto had sent the design of the pod somewhere, which Mokuba didn't know, to be created. The game was made and designed however at Kaiba Corp. The whole adventure was downloaded on to a small memory chip that was to be inserted in the game pod before the game began.

"Everything ready?" called Roland from where he was stood.

"Affirmative!" yelled the three men at each of the room; flicking the switch the pod lightened and flashed, suddenly the pod began to spark out of control, pieces of flaming hot rubber flew from the pod.

The workers were hurriedly trying to turn off the game and pod.

"What's happening?" yelled Mokuba who was being held back from running towards the pod. "SETO!" tears poured out of his eyes. The men turned back to the machine banging and yelling to each other, just trying to stop the machine. A loud bang stopped everything as the machine technician boxes blew up, with smoke spraying from it.

"Seto!" cried Mokuba running over to the pod.

"Mr Kaiba, Sir Wait!" yelled Roland racing to where Mokuba ran too. "Don't touch the pod!"

Smoke hadn't disappeared from around the pod, the two men stood still.

"Jefferson, turn on the fans" called Roland who had his hand resting on Mokuba who was stood rigid his eyes never leaving the pod.

Doing as he was asked he switched on the fans and the smoke that surrounded the pod moved away and was finally sucked up from the fans. Slowly Mokuba and Roland stepped towards the pod. The pod had now been opened. Peering inside. What they saw they couldn't put into words, laid in the pod was Seto Kaiba no older than 3 years old.

"W- What happened?" stuttered Mokuba glancing at the boy who was once his elder brother. "Seto!"

The small boy popped out from the pod looked around recognised nobody and burst into tear fearful tears, startling everyone in the room. Racing over to the small boy, Roland picked him up and stood him on the ground. He was no taller than his mid-thigh with messy brown hair, sparkling blue eyes that had tears escaping from them. The clothes he wore were far too big for his petite frame.

"Seto you probably don't remember me, hell you don't even know who I am as I wouldn't have been born yet. But I am Mokuba, your little brother." The boy looked at him confused.

"I don't know you," he said simply, fear evident in his voice. Looking around he tried desperately to find the two people he so wanted to see. When he couldn't find them he turned to his attention to Mokuba.

"Where is mummy and daddy?" his blue eyes talking to everyone in the room who could see, that he was terrified of his surroundings. Mokuba paled, he had no idea how he was going to tell his brother they were dead especially in his fragile state of mind. He knew he was always told not to lie but he didn't think it would do much damage if he let a little white lie slip.

Sucking in a deep breath, he crouched down so he was level to Seto's eyes. "Your mummy and daddy have gone away for a while, so you'll be staying here till they come back."

"Where they gone?" he not understanding why they wouldn't tell him.

"Erm I'm not too sure but it was really short notice so they had to leave immediately."

"What immediately mean?" his adorable voice asked in confusion. His large blue eyes looking up at the young raven head tears forming.

"It means straight away."

"Mr Kaiba sir, who is going to run Kaiba Corp while the elder Kaiba is - unavailable at the moment," asked Roland glancing at the small boy.

"I will, if my brother can do it, why can't I?" said Mokuba simply looking down at Seto.

"But Mr Kaiba… what about school," argued Roland trying to get Mokuba to see reason.

"I'll still attend Roland, I know it's going to be hard but it's something I have to do this Roland, I can't let Seto down!" defended Mokuba looking strongly in his eyes.

"I understand sir, I'll stand by your side every step of the way," informed Roland looking down at the young Kaiba.

"Thank you Roland" smiling up at him warmly. He diverted his attention away from the man in charge to Seto. Sighing he knew he couldn't run Kaiba Corp, go to school, fix the problem that was a three year old Seto Kaiba and also look after him, it was humanly impossible for a 12 year old boy. He wasn't even sure if Seto was 3 he had just assumed. Looking at the men he said firmly, "Find any clues that could show us who is behind this. Search everything and anything this wasn't an accident, anything that looks suspicious bring it to my attention immediately."

"That means straight away," said Seto smiling up at Mokuba. Smiling down at Seto he ruffled the small brunette's hair.

The men nodded their heads straight away and began doing what was asked of him.

"Roland come with me, I have a phone call to make," he said lifting Seto in his arms and striding out of the games room.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the first chapter! What do you all think please let me know by reviewing :)<strong>  
><strong>Lottielue1<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes the second chapter of the story, and this means both this and the first chapter was done in the first day. WOOP! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Don't forget Seto is only a child his grammar isn't perfect and won't always be right. The next chapter will be up sometime this month or beginning of next month, because if you've been reading my stories for awhile then you'll know I aim to get a chapter of every story done a month, seeing as I keep adding Multi chapter fics it gets more difficult. I'll stop rambling now... SO on with chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Meeting Tea

"Mr Kaiba, where exactly are you heading?" he asked following the 12 year old down the corridor.

"To make a phone call like I said" he replied shifting Seto in his arms who was looking around fascinated.

"I know that Sir, but to who?" he was still confused to what was going.

"My Babysitter," he said to him simply.

Deciding not to say anything he continued to follow Mokuba down the corridor up the stairs, through more corridors until they finally reached Seto's office.

"Turning his attention to the youngest Seto "now try not to break anything okay, also I'm hopefully going to get you someone to look after you"

Wide-eyed, Seto looked around the room, his eyes travelling over the glass desk and leather desk seat, passed the bookshelf, which unsurprisingly was stuffed full with books. His eyes finally fell to the impressive statues that stood beside the doors leading into a different room.

"Mister, what's that?" he asked Roland politely.

Chuckling at his once teenage boss he patted him gently on the head before scooping him in his arms. A childish giggle escaped from his mouth; Mokuba who had never heard that sound come from his brother's mouth. Stopped what he was doing as he watched the two of them.

"These are statues of two dragons they're known as the Blue Eyes White Dragon" he said pointing to each one in turn.

"Ooh!" leaning closer so he could touch one of the dragons. His actions halted when he was close to the statue. "Does they bite?" he asked snapping his jaw demonstrating a dragon biting.

Chuckling at the question Roland shook his head. He watched in amusement as the toddle reached forward and touched the glass statue. However the amusement quickly turned into alarm as Seto reached out too far for his small arms holding the statue as he pushed himself up. The problem was he pushed too hard and the glass statue of Blue Eyes fell shattering to the ground smashing into tiny pieces.

Seto burst into tears as he stared down at the pile of sharp pieces of glass, sobs racked through his body.

"Am… am s-sorry" he cried, as he was pulled into a hug by Roland.

The door that was once closed flew open and Mrs Spoony rushed in.

"What happened is everyone ok?" How about Young Mister Kaiba? How could you let this happen?"

"Woah, Woah easy Ma'am, it was just an accident, nobody was hurt," Roland informed her, as she treaded over the glass.

"Yes well," her eyes turned towards the boy in his arms who was still crying uncontrollably.

"Shush dearie, it's alright Seto, Flissy is here," she soothed taking the boy out of Roland's arms.

"How did you know it was Seto Kaiba?"

"News travels fast," she replied bobbing Seto in her arms to sooth him. Felicity Spoony was a short plump woman with bright curly orange hair; she was always seen with her red rectangular glasses either around her neck or on her face. She often wore a hefty amount of make-up. She was a lovely woman who had worked for the elder Kaiba as his secretary for many of years. She had 6 children and was the mother figure of the entire group, often bothering Seto with motherly things like: What time did you get to sleep last night, or have you had breakfast this morning Mister Kaiba.

"Roland find someone to clean up this mess. Flissy you take Seto in to your office and keep him occupied," Mokuba instructed. As they left the room following his instructions, he turned to the phone and dialled the number.

Tea's House

Her head fell on to the back of the sofa, fingers rubbing away the migraine threatening to form from all of the homework she had been assigned for the Easter holidays which had now been completed. Glancing up at the clock on the mantle, 6 o'clock it said.

"Right a well-deserved nap I think." She said sleepily laying fully on the sofa she closed her eyes ready for sleep to take control, she was just about to drift off to sleep when the phone rang.

Groaning she heaved herself off the sofa and dragged her feet to the phone. "I swear if that's Joey asking for notes on the algebra homework because he fell asleep in lesson, I'll kill him!" she growled; she wasn't known to be her normal bubbly self when she was tired.

"Hello, Tea Gardner speaking." She mumbled.

"Hey Tea, it's Mokuba I need your help really bad," his voice pleaded down the line.

"What's a matter Mokuba?" she replied quickly.

"It's Seto something happened to him," his voice was scratchy and Tea heard him take a deep breath.

"Oh my, is he going to be alright? What happened?"

"I don't know Tea, but I need you to come to Kaiba Corp as soon as possible."

"Sure Mokuba I'll be over right away, bye"

Mokuba said "bye" and hung up, she placed the phone back on the receiver the tiredness she once felt had disappeared as she put on her shoes and coat. Closing the door behind her. Making sure it was locked she set off on her walk to see Mokuba. It took her 40 minutes to arrive to Kaiba Corp and before she could enter the building she was quizzed for 10 minutes until she was finally allowed in the building.

At the door to the building she instantly recognised Mokuba standing waiting for her. As soon as he saw her, he ran towards her grabbing her around the waist holding her tightly not letting go.

"Mokuba, what has happened to your brother?" her voice was worried especially at how tight he was holding her. Pulling away from her he wiped his nose.

"He's 3," he said

"What?" clearly confused.

"He's 3" he repeated.

"I heard you Mokuba but 3 what?"

"3 years old, c'mon I'll show you" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the office. She just let him tag her along the words he's 3 going over in her head. Gaining her sense she confronted him, "Mokuba how is he 3?"

Stopping straight away; he turned to her. Rubbing his hand over his face, he smiled when she paced a hand on his shoulder.

"He was testing this new gaming pod and the machine started to malfunction there was so much smoke it was unbelievable and Seto, Seto was in the pod." Sniffling as tears poured down his face. He waited a few moments for his tears to calm down.

"When we finally managed to sort it out, I ran to the pod, I looked in and… and big brother was 3, he … he doesn't even remember me" tears began to pour again, Tea knew the thing effecting Mokuba the most was his only living relative didn't know who he was.

"Come on let's go find him" she said taking his hand hoping it would take his mind off all the problems that were on his shoulders, smiling up at her with tear filled eyes they carried on walking.

Realisation dawned on Tea as she begun to put the pieces together. "Mokuba why am I here?" she asked him cautiously.

His pace had sped up and she noticed his hand was becoming clammy.

"You see Tea, I now have a company to run, school to attend also I have to see who did this to Seto but also where and how as well, so you see I can't actually look after a 3 year old and I was hoping my babysitter would be so kind to look after him."

"Mokuba I …" she never finished what she was going to say as he turned on her with the dreaded Puppy dog eyes.

Sighing she gave in, knowing this was going to be a disaster she sighed and reluctantly was dragged into a room.

"Flissy, this is my babysitter Tea Gardner" he told the woman, as he pointed to Tea who blushed as Flissy stared at her.

"And this is Felicity Spoony, Flissy for short, she is Seto's secretory," she nodded her head smiling at the older woman "And this is Seto," he said pointing to the small brunette who was drawing something on a piece of paper.

"He's absolutely adorable," she cooed catching his attention. Standing up he walked over to Tea with the paper in his hand.

"That mister said somebody was coming to look after me as I couldn't stay here, so I drawn them a picture," he said shyly his cheeks burning from embarrassment, Tea bent down and took the picture off Seto, it was an image of Blue Eyes the White Dragon, it wasn't an amazing copy but it looked a little alike.

"Thank you sweetheart, you're coming home with me, is that ok?" she asked him, he nodded his head and smiled up at her, lifting his arms in the air Tea bent down and picked him up he rested his shoulder comfortably on her shoulder. She couldn't believe the adorable little boy in her arms was Seto Kaiba; the Kaiba she knew was a well-spoken man with a cold heart and even colder face whereas the little angle in her arms spoke in a typical childlike speech and a giant smile on his face.

"So Mr Kaiba sir, what are the rules for Seto?" she asked jokingly acting like many of the workers at Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba laughed and looked at her, "well Tea, I would say he should have a bedtime routine of tea, bath a story then bed. Bedtime at 8pm," he told her. Nodding her head she addressed more important matters.

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Nuts, he gets a rash all over if he eats nuts," said Mokuba answering more questions Tea asked him. "If you need anything just give us a ring, his mum and dad have gone somewhere and they don't know when they'll be back," he told Tea winking, she understood what he was implying and nodded her head.

"Okay then I'll see you later Mokuba, C'mon now Seto were going back to my house now," Before she left the door Mokuba called her, "Tea take this money this should be enough to buy him some toys and clothes, as the ones he's wearing are just some of Roland's youngest child's clothes that he grew out of. The pair of pyjamas you can keep though as well;" Tea took the money and clothes thanking Mokuba as she left. Leaving Kaiba Corp she looked down at the young boy who was gazing in fascination at everything he saw. Arriving home an hour later she looked at the clock, it said 10 to 8 sighing she knew he wouldn't be in bed for 8 tonight, taking him into the kitchen she sat him at the table.  
>"What would you like for tea Seto?" she asked him, he looked up at her and shrugged his small shoulders, sighing she looked in the fridge.<p>

"Would you like a ham sandwich and yoghurt?" Seto nodded his head and Tea smiled at him. Making two sandwiches she placed one in front of Seto, she had cut it into triangles and he tucked in straight away, taking some of the orange juice she poured a glass for him and placed it beside him. Smiling up at her, she couldn't help but smile back at him; taking one of the strawberry yoghurts out of the fridge she placed it on the opposite side to the glass of juice and placed a spoon beside him. She took the pair of pyjamas Mokuba had given her when he gave her the money and placed them on the arm chair. Walking back in to the kitchen she saw that Seto had finished the sandwich and was now eating his yoghurt. Smiling Tea took a seat to eat her ham sandwich in silence they ate. Once he had finished he looked at Tea silently asking her what to do now.

"Well it's time for bed, so we'll get you in your pyjamas and tucked up in bed, and tomorrow we'll go out and buy you some clothes to wear and toys to play with, is that okay?" she asked the small boy.

"Yeah, Tea can I pick my clothes and toys tomorrow?" he aske her as he walked into the living room he, looked at the clothes and cocked his head to the side.

"I know there not what your used to Seto, but you'll just have to get used it for now," taking the top of the young boy she dressed him in the pyjama top, doing the same with the bottoms she took him upstairs and pulled out a fresh blue toothbrush he could use, squirting a small pee size amount on to the brush then asking him to open his mouth. Doing as he was told he opened his mouth and allowed the girl to brush his tooth. Leaving the room to give him some privacy while he used the toilet. Walking into her room she looked under the bed for her old teddy bear. Once finding it she placed it on the bed and closed the blinds. Seto walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon time for bed, you'll be sleeping in my bed for now," she said smiling at him.

"Okay," he whispered yawning. Picking him up she placed him in the bed, he instantly latched on to the teddy. Whispering goodnight she turned off the night and left the door partly open.

Walking down stairs she placed the clothes Seto had been wearing in the washing machine. She washed the pots and hovered the floor. Looking up at the clock; half past 9, deciding she would have an early night she headed up the stairs and looked in the room, smiling at the young Seto who was fast asleep, one arm wrapped around the bear, sucking his thumb on the other, picking up the camera she had on her chest of draws she took a picture of him.

"Who did this to you Kaiba?" she whispered out loud before stepping out of the room and heading to her own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, Well that's chapter 2 done. Hope you all liked it so please please review. The next chapter will be Tea and Seto going shopping. Can you only imagine the disasters that could happen here tehee. Don't forget REVIEW.<strong>  
><strong>Lottielue1 x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Told you it'd be up either end of last month or early this month and yes I had to get it up on the first day of August tehee. So what could possibly be instore for Seto and Tea now. Well if you want to know then you'll just have to read!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Shopping and Joey

"6 am," groaning she rolle over on her parent's bed. "What a strange dream," but frowned as she looked around the room she was in, the pastel pink walls and black curtains were not the colour of her room. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all," she sighed rolling out of bed. Plodding down the hallway she peered in to her bedroom and saw Seto was still fast asleep in the same position she had left him. Smiling to herself she decided it would be a good time to jump in to the shower before he awoke.

Doing just that she walked into the bathroom, she hated that her parent had wallpapered it maroon. Who wallpapers a bathroom in maroon? Stepping into the shower she allowed the stress of yesterday fade away. She knew that Seto needed to purchase new clothes and things to play with; but how would they do that? Walking around the shopping mall with a 3 year old Seto Kaiba would be dangerous. But what feared her most was whoever had done that to him it wasn't by accident, they wanted him out the way for the business, and she was scared that they'd go after Seto now he was a toddler. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she lathered her hands with shampoo and scrubbed into her hair, washing it out she repeated the procedure but with conditioner. Once her hair was clean she begun to clean her body. Finally she stepped out of the shower and looked up at the clock that was at the opposite end of the room. 6:20, with a towel around her body and one wrapped around her head she left the room only to stop at the other end of the door. Her clothes were in her room; in her room was a sleeping Kaiba. With no other alternative she stepped into the room and walked over to the closet, she had turned the light on and prayed it wouldn't wake Seto up; finally she pulled out a pink skirt and a pair of pale pink pumps. Shrugging, she then headed to the chest of draws, however she closed the door of the wardrobe to quickly and with a large bang! Seto woke up. She looked over at the toddler who looked back at her, trying to hide the shock of her face she said "Morning Seto," the boy who was still sleepy looked at her and smiled,

"What you doing?" he asked crawling off the bed landing on his feet.

"I'm picking some clothes out for me to wear," but before she could open the draw her towel which had been securely wrapped around her frame fell to the floor. Mortified she picked the towel up to see a small hand holding it. Seto's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed at realising what he had done. Quickly Tea wrapped the towel around her once again, her cheeks were bright red.

Crouching down to the boy she took his hand in hers, "Now Seto Kaiba you don't pull peoples towels if you want them you call their name," she told him trying to fight the blush.

"Whose Seto Kaiba?" he suddenly asked her his chubby face scrunched up in confusion. Tea stared at him in surprise "You're Seto Kaiba," she said, but then a though popped into her head, she remembered Yugi telling him that he was adopted so Kaiba might not have been his last name. "Seto what's your full name?"

"Seto Ashton Jacobs," he said proudly smiling up at her with a toothy grin.

Smiling down at the little angle, "Well Seto Ashton Jacobs why don't you go downstairs so I can get dressed and then we'll have some breakfast," Seto nodded and ran from the room. Smiling to herself she pulled out a white t-shirt but her mind was on Seto. She had never thought his name was anything other than Seto Kaiba, who knew the stubborn CEO had a middle name. She realised that longer she spent with the toddler the more she would know about the Cold CEO, maybe she could change his perception on the world. Dressed, she walked down the stairs to the living room. Seto was sat watching cartoons on the telly giggling when one of them started to sulk. Tea headed into the kitchen and pulled out too bowls, she wasn't sure that he'd like porridge but she had some coco pops in the cupboard deciding that she had no other option as they ran out of bread last night, he would just have to have cereal.

"Seto come into the kitchen and have your breakfast," she cried, waiting to hear footsteps, once she heard them she pulled his clothes out of the washer and placed them in the dryer for 10 to 15 minutes.

"Do you like your coco pops Seto?" He nodded his head as he shoved a spoonful of them in his mouth. Chuckling she poured herself a bowl of coco pops, porridge was long out of her mind. Together they ate their cereal and when the tumble dryer had stopped she took out Seto's clothes from yesterday and begun to iron them.

"Tea, what's your full name?"

"Tea Marie Gardner," she told him. As she ironed his clothes her mind wandered to Seto's birth parents, she wondered how they had died.

"Seto what are your mummy and daddy's names?" she finally asked him, both parent would be alive as Kaiba didn't know who Mokuba was.

"Mummy is called Alice and daddy is called George,"

"You are a very clever boy," Seto beamed up at her from this compliment.

"What are yours called?"

"Joanna is my mother and Mark is my father,"

"Do you know where your mummy and daddy got your name from?"

"Nope mummy said she had liked the name Seto since she was a little girl. I don't really like it's slightly weird,"

Laughing at what he said she related with him, "Mine's no better kid, Tea a lot of people pronounce it wrong and say tea. A lot of time I'm tempted to say no sorry but we have coffee instead," Seto's laugh echoed through the hall, it seemed he found her little joke rather funny.

"C'mon now let's get you in your clothes so we can take you shopping for some new ones." His eyes brightened at the thought of new clothes, but he also remembered she would allow him to help pick his own clothes; usually his mother picks them for him. Jumping down from the seat and allowed Tea to dress him in the clothes. Once she had dressed him she sent him back into the living room to watch the rest of the cartoons while she washed up the dishes.

When everything was sorted to put his shoes on grabbed the money Mokuba had given her and together they walked to the mall.

"Now Seto you have to be good, so don't let go of my hand while we're there or I could lose you okay?" Seto nodded his head and skipped down the street, smiling from behind she was still finding it hard adjusting to Seto Kaiba (Jacobs) this care-free happy child when the one she knew was cold and hardly ever seemed happy.

"Seto stay there sweetie," she called, he must have heard as he stopped and turned to face her. Once she had caught up he carried on skipping down the path, this continued all the way till they got to the shopping mall. "Now Seto if anybody asks who you are tell them your called Seto Jacobs and you are my cousin okay?" he nodded slightly confused but taking hold of his hand they walked into the mall. Tea hoped none of her friends would be here as she didn't want to lie to them but she couldn't just say this is Seto Kaiba he was 16 but after a problem when testing a new product he's now a 3 year old and I'm taking care of him, she would just have to stick to her story for now.

The first shop they headed into was kiddie's clothes for you. The age range was often 2 to 5 so she could easily get clothes in here for him. Seto ran towards a blue t-shirt with a picture of Blue-eyes-white-dragon on it, chuckling to herself she thought it was typical he'd go straight to that.

"This dragon I knocked over when I was in Mokuba's office, it was made of glass and I pushed on it to get up and it went SMASH to the floor," he looked a little guilty at what he did but a little proud he was strong enough to do it.

"Oh dear remind me to not let you near anything valuable then," Seto's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink but his smile was large.

"Okay,"

"Now do you want to this top?" she asked him, he nodded his head, not sure what size to pick she pulled at size 3-4 and held it up to his frame, it looked a good fit and together they continued to shop for the next hour in that particular shop.

"Do you like these clothes Seto?" walking out of the shop with 5 bags of clothes in her hands. She hadn't a clue what he'd do with them once he was his normal self again but that was no concern of hers. The next place on her list was a shoe shop. Walking towards Clarks she stopped dead, over near the food court was Joey munching his way what seemed to be a Hotdog, hoping to get away without him seeing them but it seemed today just wasn't her day.

"Hiya Tea, whose the kid?" groaning at how loud Joey had to be but unfortunately for her, Seto had already begun to introduce himself.

"Seto Jacobs? Tea, why does he have the same name as money bags?" Tea's face paled, Joey couldn't no Kaiba's biological surname could he?

"W-what do you mean Joey?"

"Seto, that's money bags' name," inwardly Tea sighed.

"Yeah but this is … is my cousin Seto he's my my Aunty Karen's son," however she could tell Joey didn't buy her story.

"Tea, why are you lying to me you don't even have an Aunty Karen hell you don't even have an Aunty." She knew she was done for her Uncle Wayne was her dad's brother but he was gay and Joey knew that.

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't say anything to anyone understood!" Her voice had deepened to what Joey recognised as a dangerous whisper. Quickly nodding his head Tea began her tale of how Seto had turned from a 16 year old to a 3 year old. Once she had finished joey stood there his mouth wide open.

"So this kid is Kaiba, and he is now a 3 year old and has no memory of his former life." Tea nodded her head, "So who did this to him, I mean I know he has a lot of enemies but whose that clever to do it?"

I don't know Joey but until Mokuba can find out who's behind this, Seto Jacobs is my responsibility, hell I haven't even thought how I'm going to explain this to my folks when they come back.

Seto confused at what the two adults were discussing was stood watching them moving his head side to side as they talked. "Tea I'm bored," he whined finally.

"Alright, I guess we better get going," Tea told Joey.

"What me to help you, I've got nothing to do, Yugi is helping his grandpa in the shop and Tristan is out of town." Looking at Joey then to Seto then back to Joey she didn't see the harm in it and agreed.

"Seto this is my friend Joey he's going to come with us and help us buy your clothes," Seto looked at Joey inspecting him; he turned to Tea and nodded his head and raised his arms in the air wanting Joey to pick him up. Chuckling he smiled and lifted his once arch enemy into his arms.

"Tea is Joey your boyfriend?" he asked innocently but both Joey and Tea stopped abruptly.

"No Seto he's just my friend that's all," smiling at her he rested his head on Joey's shoulder. Together the trio walked into Clarks and while Seto tried on different shoes. Joey turned towards Tea.

"What made you give him the surname Jacobs?"

"I didn't that his real name; don't forget Joey he's adopted so he won't have always been a Kaiba." Joey had never thought of it like that he had always assumed he was called Kaiba even before the adoption.

Once the shoes were sorted they headed into a different type of shop; a toy shop.

"Seto what do you think of this dragon?" she was holding up a blue dragon, he shuck his had he had something specific in his mind that he wanted. Rummaging through the cuddly toys heap he pulled out a teddy with a red nose and pale brown fur, he was soft to touch and smiling up at Tea he gripped the teddy to his chest. She couldn't help but see the resemblance to her own teddy the one he slept with last now.

"If that's the one you want then you can have that one," Seto smiled up at her and gave her a hug, returning it she kissed the top of his head. "Now what else are you wanting?" his little hand tugged her around the store pointing to lots of toys, some he was allowed however some he was too young for.

"Why are all young kids toys in such bulky boxes?" Joey grumbled, while Tea was carrying the clothes he was stuck with the toys, everyone apart from the teddy was in a giant box.

"How should I know Joey," laughed Tea, they had finished their shopping and in total had spent surprising £524.50 on things for Seto.

"Tea where did you get all the money from?" he asked shocked when she told him how much they had spent.

"Mokuba gave me it all, told be to spend it on what Seto wants and I think this will keep him busy for now." Joey couldn't help but agree more.

Finally reaching Tea's house the two teenagers collapsed on the sofa, and Seto wiggled himself on to Tea's lap. Joey watched the way Seto acted around Tea and smiled.

"You know Tea you can help him, stop him from being so cold, I wouldn't be surprised if he'll remember this when he's back to his old ways." Seto smiled up at joey even though he hadn't a clue what the blonde was talking about.

"Can I play with toys?" sliding off the sofa Joey asked him which one he wanted to play with and undid that first. While Seto played with that toy he unfastened the other toys.

But Tea's mind was on what Joey had said, she herself had thought this but would he remember? He'd probably try and throw himself of a cliff if he remembered being nice to me and Joey, she couldn't help but chuckle the two people Seto Kaiba hated so much were now his protector and new found friend. Yes Seto was in for one hell of a ride while he was 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy now review please and then while doing that add it to your favourites and Alerts ;) you know you want too tehee. Chapter 4 will be up ermmmm sooner or later when I start writing it probably, this month sometime soo keep a look out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter enjoy folks and please no flames, if you don't like it then keep it to yourself :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The Park and Little brother big.

The next day had rolled around pretty quickly, Joey left at half 6 leaving Tea to occupy Seto, she had promised to take him to the park if he was a good boy the next day. This nearly did not happen after the battle she had getting the toddler into the bath. Tea decided there and then that no matter what he was to become in the future all boys at the age of 3 hated baths.

Walking into her room where the young boy was fast asleep she gently shuck his shoulder waking him up.

"Seto come on let's get you dressed and have some breakfast so we can go to the park." A pair of blue eyes stared up at her sleepily nodding his head he raised his arms. She scooped him in to her arms and headed down the stairs. "How about we have some toast with jam on aye?" she jiggled him up and down in her arms attempting to wake him up more. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she placed him on the floor and gave him a few seconds to gather his surroundings and to waken a little more.

"Tea – what I wearing today?" he asked her.

"Well you can wear your Blue Eyes White Dragon t-shirt if you like?" he nodded his head and made his way in to the kitchen with Tea trailing behind.

"How many slices of toast you want Seto?"

"2 please,"

She grabbed four slices of bread and popped them in her toaster, she was rather grateful that her parents bought a toaster that can have four slices of bread in it at once. As soon as she pulled the leaver down the phone started to ring.

"I'll just get the phone if you hear it pop come and find me okay?" Seto nodded his head and swivelled to watch the toaster. Chuckling at his behaviour she headed into the living room and answered the phone.

"Tea Gardner speaking how can I help you,"

"Hey Tea its Mokuba can you call in to Kaiba Corp later on today please I need to talk to you about something. Flissy is in so she can keep Seto occupied."

"Yeah we'll come in about 2 o clock, I promised to take him to the park today," she explained over the phone.

"That's all –"

"Sorry Mokuba Seto's calling me," she said stopping him in mid talk. "What's up Seto?" she yelled moving the phone away slightly.

"Toast go pop,"

"Okay sweetie I'll be in there soon."

"Sorry Mokuba, he was telling me the toast went pop. What were you saying?"

"Oh I was just saying that was alright,"

"Okay so I'll call around in a bit, See you soon,"

"Okay bye Tea,"

She hung up the phone and headed back in to the kitchen, she looked around and couldn't find Seto, frowning she walked out of the kitchen and glanced up the stairs, she heard a bang and an "ow"

"Seto, are you alright?"

"Yeah I getting clothes," he said as he stood at the top of the stairs with his top in one hand and trousers in the other hand.

"Go and get some underwear and socks and bring them down." She told him. He nodded his head and hurried back in to the room. Tea walked back in to the kitchen and took out the now cold toast. Frowning she placed it in the microwave for 10 seconds. She took out the butter and the jam and as the microwave beeped she heard Seto bump down the stairs on his bum.

After breakfast had been eaten and both were dressed she grabbed her keys and they left her house.

"Now Seto were going to the park for a few hours and then we'll have some dinner but after that we need to go back to Kaiba Corp so we can go see Mokuba and Flissy,"

"Okay Tea can I bring toys when we go?"

"I've got some in my bag for you,"

"What you go for me?" he asked skipping beside her.

"Just some colouring books and action figures but I've got your teddy in my bag as well," she told him as she tuck his hand to cross the road.

"Fudge,"

"Huh?"

"You brought Fudge. My teddy!" she looked down at him and smiled, she couldn't believe how cute he was and naming the teddy; Fudge was just the icing on the cake. She refused to have him grow up as a bitter man who acted 30 years older than his birth age.

As they walked towards the park Seto begun to skip beside her again. As he skipped she looked at him closely he looked a lot like the teenager she knew and – well hated but his childish behaviours and one look to him softened her heart. Here was a boy that had no care in the world and enjoyed playing with his toys but in real life and not toddler life he seemed to hold the world on the shoulders and then balance everything on one foot while wearing heels. The sudden image of Seto Kaiba holding a globe on his shoulders while standing on one foot in a pair of stilettos was hilarious. She tried to contain her laughter so Seto wouldn't look at her funny but it was no use. The image had plastered itself in her head and longer it stayed there the odder it got. He also had Fudge in his arms and he was wearing an adult Blue Eyes White Dragon top that the younger version had on.

"Tea why you laughing?" the puzzled voice asked her from below. Startled that he was talking she took a few seconds to compose herself from her laughter to answer him.

"Just an image that popped in to my head," he didn't question anymore on it, which she was grateful for.

They approached the park and before he could run off she forced him over to a bench.

"Now I'm going to be sat here; you can stay for an hour but be careful," with one last look her ran over to the climbing frame where he climbed the netted rope.

"If he breaks his arm I'll be dead," she mumbled under her breath.

She sat back and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_The image that was once Seto Kaiba doing a circus act had transformed in to him lying in his bed with navy silk sheets. He was topless and his chiselled chest rose up and down as he breathed in and out, in his arm was Fudge wrapped securely so he wouldn't lose him. That image like the other disappeared and was replaced in her head with a fully dressed Seto in his white trench coat. He was sat in his office working away when the door opened a child at the around the age of three ran into the room._

_"Daddy come and play," he said. He had the exact same hair as Seto and his eyes were the same ocean blue but his features were much softer._

_"Daddy will once he's finished his work, I've only go a little more to do," said this Seto. The little boy smiled up at him and raised his arms. Sighing Seto picked the child up and sat him on his knee planting a small kiss on his forehead._

_This image then changed to two people both with brown hair in similar shades. One was obviously Seto but the other was a woman with short hair that fell to her face and neck, her eyes were blue and her skin pale. Strangely her stomach was large and round; she was pregnant. Tea stood facing Seto with a loving expression on her heart shaped face. She leaned in to him as his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer to him._

_"Tea, Tea, Tea,"_

She awoke to the feeling of someone calling her name and shaking her arm. Opening her eyes she winced as the sun light hit her, she glanced at where the voice was coming from. On the bench next to her sat Seto with tears pouring down his cheeks startled at what she saw she quickly scooped him in her arms and sat him on her knee.

"What happened sweetie?"

"I fell and it hurts," he sniffled his lower lip sticking out.

"What hurts?"

He pointed to his knee and taking the bottom of his trousers she rolled them up to see a small scratch on his knee. Bending down she kissed it and rubbed.

"All better now," she said smiling. He looked up at her, then down to his knee then back up to her face. Smiling he jumped down and pointed over to the playground. Nodding her head she watched him run over to the slide. She leant back and thought about the very short dream she just had. She remembered everything from his naked chest, to him holding her with her pregnant belly. She didn't know what to make of it. "Is it the future? Or is it me getting carried away with the possibility of having a nicer Seto Kaiba?" the dream that had played out hadn't scared her, she had always thought he was handsome even if he was an egotistical big-headed jerk who felt satisfaction by insulting and putting people down. But yet he was still handsome. She allowed herself to think and as she thought the time had passed so quickly that she hadn't even noticed that the one hour she had decided on was now 2 and a half hours. Looking at her watch she saw it was half 12. She had 2 options either grab some food now and rush over to Kaiba Corp, or ask someone to feed Seto while they were at Kaiba Corp and she could have something to eat when she got home.

She decided rather quickly that the better option would be too feed Seto at Kaiba Corp and she'd have something at home.

Standing up she walked over to where Seto was sat in the sand pit with a pretty little girl with bright orange hair in pigtails. It was a cute sight to see as he passed his spade over to the little girl so she could put the sand in the bucket. Together they flipped it over and tapped it and pulled it off smiling proudly at one another as they saw it had stayed in the same shape as the bucket.

"Seto," he looked up at her voice and pointed at the sandcastle "that's very good but we have to go now," his face suddenly dropped.

"Stay bit longer?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, we've been here a lot longer then I said and I've got to Kaiba Corp so we can see Mokuba and Flissy," she told him quietly so the little girl didn't hear everything she was saying.

"Okay Tea, Bye-bye Sophie," he waved to the little girl and she waved back. Taking his hand they walked out of the park and over to the bus stop at the opposite side.

"We not going for dinner?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nope, it's a little late now but I'll ask for someone to make you something at Kaiba Corp." he nodded his head and yawned pulling on her hand to grab her attention.

"Me have a nap soon?"

"You can have one when we get home but only for an hour because you won't want to sleep when it's bedtime."

Like before he nodded his head. It seemed to take ages for the bus to turn up but once it did she paid the fair and sat on the bus with Seto taking the window seat. Because he was only 3 she got him on for free. It took 20 minutes for the bus to get to the stop they'd be getting off at. It was then a five minute walk over to Kaiba Corp.

Pushing the button on the speaker she waited for someone to speak.

"Who is it?" said the voice from the other end.

"Tea Gardner, I've be invited by Mokuba," that was all she had to say as the gate doors opened.

"It long walk Tea?" Seto stated as he looked at the building in the distance.

"Yep we best get walking then," just like their walk to the park, she walked while Seto skipped beside her. They finally reached the door to the house and knocked twice they waited a few minutes until the door was opened to her surprise it was Flissy standing in the space.

"Hiya Chicken, how are you?" she asked bending down to his size. He loved the attention he was given from Flissy.

"I'm good thank you, how are you Flissy?"

"I'm very good thank you sweetie." She then turned to Tea who was smiling down at Seto, "How are you dear?"

"I'm alright thanks Flissy,"

She nodded her head, "Mr Mokuba wants to speak to you doesn't he?" It was Tea's turn to nod her head. Flissy took hold of Seto's hand and Tea took the other and they headed to Mokuba's office the once office of Seto Kaiba. The two women counted to three and swung the toddler in to the air, all that could be heard was one two three and then a high pitched joyous giggles.

Eventually arriving outside Mokuba's office Tea mentioned to Flissy that Seto had not had anything to eat yet. She watched the bubbly woman walk into her office to call for room service, which she couldn't understand why they had room service in a business place, but decided not to question it. She knocked on the door and waited for Mokuba to allow her entrance. Hearing his voice she opened the door and stepped in, she treaded straight to the seat. She had to smile as she looked at Mokuba, he was sat at the desk looking smart and proud but she knew he was struggling from the bags under his eyes.

"You're going to get like your brother if you don't get some sleep soon Mokuba Kaiba," she joked, she was relieved to see him smile up at her.

"Feel like it already, I'll be grumpy and scowling at everyone soon,"

"Wow you'll have done a swap he's always so full of energy and smiley. I told you I took him to the park well he made a friend there, he'll be so annoyed with himself," she chuckled and even Mokuba smiled at the thought. "So what exactly is it you want to see me about?"

"I've been doing a lot of research with the help of the employees and we've discovered where the game pod originates from; Catalonia it's a small island off California but even though it is small there is a giant company that focuses on gaming just like Kaiba Corp the only thing is I haven't worked out who is behind it or how they turned my big brother into my – little brother,"

Tea thought about what he said, she had visited Catalonia when her parents took her on one of their business meetings, she remembered them meeting with a man named Vincent Merino who worked in gaming designs.

"Mokuba have you ever heard of Vincent Merino?" when the young raven head shuck his head Tea continued. "Well a few years ago I went to Catalonia with my parents on one of their business meetings, there we met with an extremely wealthy man by the name Vincent Merino he was head of a huge company that specified with gaming and design. Could he be a suspect?"

"Definitely a suspect and I'll do a little research into him when you've gone. The next thing I'm worrying over is whether to announce the news on Seto?"

"I think you need to say he is no longer in Domino but don't mention anything about him being a toddler. He could be in a serious amount of danger because of who he is." Tea explained.

"Yeah I see your point. How about I say he is out of the country on a private business trip and isn't sure when he'll be back."

"There will be questions about you though, but we can always say you've been trusted with an employee." Mokuba nodded his head in agreement.

"Well that is our plan, do you need anything else Mokuba while I'm here?"

"Nope I don't think so but I do think it's time I go and see my little brother don't you," he winked and she followed him out of the room.

"I'll take him home once you've finished playing with him," she said.

Little did she know that leaving Kaiba Corp would lead to dangerous events to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaaa leaving you here, so what's to come hmmm?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo here is the next chapter, I hope it isn't rushed. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Dangerous Men

They found Seto stuffing his face with stew and dumplings, Tea thought it was awfully strange that you'd feed a child stew and dumplings for lunch, she had always thought it was dinner food. He was also proudly showing off Fudge to a rather amused Flissy who complimented Fudge on being a very handsome teddy.

"Tea, Flissy said Fudge was handsome," he said smiling up, holding the teddy by its arm.

"Well that's because Fudge is a very handsome bear," Seto brought the teddy up to his ear and stayed silent for a few seconds until he pulled him away.

"Fudge says thank you to you both," chuckling at what he said both women smiled at one another.

"Have you had enough stew Seto," nodding his head Flissy took it away and excused herself to rid the waste.

Grabbing Fudge he hopped off the chair and walked over to Mokuba. Pulling on his trouser leg Mokuba bent down to his brother's height.

"Mokuba, this is Fudge, Fudge meet Mokuba and be nice," he said sternly to Fudge before whispering to Mokuba, "he bites sometimes but I make sure he doesn't"

Chuckling he extended his hand out to Fudge and shuck his paw, "it's very nice to meet you Fudge," he was trying to fight back a laugh from escaping his throat the scene was just too bizarre for him to comprehend.

"Fudge says he likes you," ruffling his brother's hair because he was being unbelievably cute Mokuba stood and turned to address Tea.

"Do you think he'll remember this when the time comes for him to turn back into his old self?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so. He may realise that he doesn't have to be so cold and people actually do care,"

"Maybe Tea or he'll finally open his heart to someone," he said looking directly at her.

Running up to her he looks straight at Tea, "we go home now?"

"You've not played with Mokuba yet,"

"It's alright, bring him over another day, he'll be alright."

"Alright, go and get your things and give Mokuba and Flissy a hug," nodding his head he ran over to Flissy who had entered the room while Fudge and Mokuba were getting to know one another. He gave her a big hug and received one in return along with a big kiss on his cheek. He then ran over to Mokuba and gave the exact same treatment.

"Tea when will we see Joey again he's fun," both Tea and Mokuba stared down at him in shock."

"Did he just say Joey as in Joey Wheeler?"

"Yeah, we ran into him when we went clothes shopping,"

"I see you couldn't resist with the Blue Eyes top,"

"Would you it's adorable on him. He'll most likely kill me but it's worth it, let me tell you," chuckled Tea. Mokuba shuck his head also thinking it was worth it.

He was hoping that when Seto regained his life, he would remember all of this and hopefully he'd a have a sister in Tea and maybe a couple of nieces or nephews.

Tea turned to Mokuba and wrapped the now elder Kaiba in her arm, "Mokuba try not to over work yourself everything will be okay I promise," she kissed the side of his face and he nodded smiling kindly up at her saying thank you and I will in just that one expression. Taking hold of Seto's hand they bid their farewells and left the room.

"Tea skip?" smiling down at the cutie she squeezed his hand as they both skipped down the hall.

"I don't want to go on bus again," he said shaking his head as they left the building.

"Okay we'll walk it but it's a long walk," he shrugged his shoulders as they set off.

Hiding behind the wall stood a man with dark shoulder hair and piercing green eyes, those eyes never once left Seto Kaiba. Beside him stood a large dark man, with a snake tattoo spiralling down his arm. His sharp eyes staring after them.

After 10 minutes of walking, Seto begun to complain that his legs were aching.

"Seto stop dragging your feet," she scolded, feeling as though she was being watched she turned round to see two men following her, their eyes fixed on Seto. Her heart sunk like a rock in a pool of water, grabbing hold of Seto's hand tightly she quickened her pace. She couldn't help but feel nervous; these men didn't exactly look friendly. The sudden realisation that she was on her own with a 3 year old child who the men seem to recognise, in the middle of nowhere. Fear rushed through her body as she glanced back at the men.

"Seto listen to me, I need you to hurry up a little," he was lagging behind and looked up at her confused.

"Why?" he shouted.

"Shh not so loud, we're are being followed by some bad people that could hurt us, so you have to do as I tell you to and stay quiet," understanding what she meant he nodded his head but fear was evident in his blue eyes. She wasn't entirely sure that they were bad but she didn't want to take the chance and find out. As she passed a particular bench she had realised that they were about a 10 minute walk away from Joey's house. She couldn't risk taking Seto home so changing her route she headed to Joey's.

Turning the corner she saw that the two men's pace had quickened and were only 20 yards behind her. Pulling Seto in front of her she felt the two men quicken their pace. She didn't dare turn around, too scared to see how close they were. As soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder she shrieked and turned around at lightning speed holding on to Seto tightly.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," the dark one snarled eyeing her up hungrily. She shivered at the intense stare.

"W-what you want," she finally mustered enough courage to speak.

"I think you already know that sweetheart," the dark haired man said glancing over her shoulder smiling scarily at Seto who gulped in fear.

Seeing how he was looking at him she unconsciously took a step back. The men saw this and their smiles grew.

"Who – who are you?" the adrenaline pumping around her body was the only thing making her mouth move.

"Well sweetheart the name is Marshal," said the green eyed man, "and this – this is Israel," he said pointing to the dark man who was cracking his knuckles, "and you are Tea Gardner, and the young boy behind you just happens to be the CEO; Seto Kaiba,"

"How you know this?" she shot back fiercely, her hand balled in to a fist and the one holding Seto becoming tighter.

"We know all we need to, so give us the boy!" the man had turned from creepily scary to downright terrifying. Glancing from each male she left hooked Marshal in the face then grabbed hold of Seto's hand dragged him down the street as fast as she could. From behind, she heard the man curse but her mind was focused on getting Seto to safety as quick as possible.

"Bitch!" her heart sped as she heard the two men chase after her.

"Tea I can't run quickly!" Seto cried as tears streamed down his face. Suddenly he tripped over a raised stone in the pavement and fell to the floor crying out as his body hit the concrete. She had one option, scooping the crying toddler in her arms she ran for her life through the twists and turns that she knew to be a short cut to Joeys.

Running through a cluster of dustbins she turned left and headed straight to the second street, behind her she heard the dustbins smash to the ground and more cursing. She had stitch in her side and was beginning to feel faint from the lack of oxygen but she pushed on. As she ran down the street she could no longer see the two men following her. She pushed open the front gate and knocked on the door. Placing Seto down, the door opened, standing in a pair of jeans and a blue top was Joey. He glanced down as he saw Tea's legs give way and collapse on the step. Seto clung tighly on to his leg crying.

Looking up at her friend she felt her world begin to go blurry and in a weak voice she whispered out Joey before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun Durr so this chapter is finished. Please Review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile but here is the next chapter to this growing story. Have written this in record time and is happy with how it has turned out :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

A friend in Need

Her world was black, the aching in her legs hurt and her mind was tired but somewhere she heard a voice calling out to her, she didn't know who it was and refused to fully waken from her darkened slumber, but then a high pitch voice cried out her name and pleaded for her to wake up.

Seto sat on the floor beside Tea's head, as silent tears rolled down his face. "I'm sorry, please wake Tea, I'll – I'll be a really good boy… Don't die," he wasn't sure what Joey was doing but he didn't want to leave her alone in case she woke.

On the other side of the room, Joey stood talking on the phone; as soon as Tea had collapsed he had lifted her into the house and placed her on the sofa, making sure she had no injuries before moving on and looking at Seto's knees that were bleeding from the collision on the ground. He had to keep his anger in check for the young CEO's sake; the poor boy was devastated with what happened to his new friend, and blamed himself for what had happened. It had taken a few minutes to get the story out of Seto, and while he was being told Joey's anger intensified. He knew that the boy would be in danger, but he never expected the results to be this, he promised himself there and then that he would protect both Tea and Seto.

"So they were attacked once leaving Kaiba Corp? How are they now?"

"Yep that's right. Seto is a little banged it looks as though he has tripped, and Tea well she out cold I think the fear and the adrenaline worn her out and she just collapsed. Seto is blaming himself for what has happened because they wanted him."

"I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen, I don't know what to do,"

"Listen don't worry I'm gonna move in with Tea and Seto and keep them safe. I aint going to let them get hurt anymore,"

"Okay, did you get much on the details of the two men?"

"Nar only, thing Seto said was they were really big, one was black and one was white that's all he could remember, he did however mention something about them telling Tea their names. I'll get her to ring you once she has recovered."

"Alright thanks Joey, I won't forget it."

"It's alright kid don't mention it. I'll talk to you soon Mokuba cya."

"Bye Joey."

Joey placed the phone down on the retriever before walking over to Tea and Seto, who was still calling out to her.

"She'll be okay mate; she's just in a deep sleep. She won't die."

"How you know Joey?" sniffed the toddler placing a chubby hand on her cheek.

"Because I know Tea and she is the strongest girl I know and she'll overcome this," Seto seemed to believe him as he nodded his head and removed his had from her cheek.

"Joey I need a wee-wee," Joey blinked a few times before realising what had been said.

"Can you go by yourself or do you need me to come," it wasn't something he had prepared for him to say, but luckily for him Seto nodded and told him he didn't need no help. "Right, go up the stairs and it's the first door you'll see once you're at the top," Seto nodded once more before racing off towards the stairs.

"Come on Tea, you need to wake up Seto needs you right now, please!" he took hold of her cold hand and squeezed it tight closing his eyes. If he was being truly honest with himself he didn't have any idea what to do. He had jumped into the deep end unable to swim and without arm bands.

His eyes opened wide when he heard his name whispered he looked toward Tea to see her slowly opening her ,blinking a few times before smiling up at him.

"Joey," she whispered.

"Yep good old Joey Wheeler here ma'am," she smiled and squeezed his hand as all the memories from what had happened sunk back in. When she didn't see a mop of brown hair she sat alert.

"Where is Seto, is he okay?"

"Seto is fine he's at the toilet; trust me you don't know how grateful I was when he said he could go on his own. The boy has some scraped knees from falling but other than that he is perfectly fine."

"I tried to keep him safe but when they said he wanted him, I panicked yours was the first place I could think of I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"I'm glad you came here, once I got you inside and checked you and Seto were fine I looked out of the window whoever chased you have gone. I've rang Mokuba he knows what's happened, but I said you'd ring him later to give him more information on the two men I only got from Seto that they were big, one was white and one was black."

"Yeah they knew who Seto was and the white man was called Marshal the dark skinned one was named Israel. They were huge do you remember Raphael when you face Dartz? They were as big him and much scarier. Marshal had large green eyes and brown hair, he was dressed all in black, so was Israel, he had brown eyes and cropped hair, the thing I remember about him mostly was this snake tattoo that spiralled down his arm. I gave the one named Marshal a left hook in the face before we took off." Tea told him.

"Atta girl Tea. I'm glad you came here but listen I'm not leaving you on your own, they may already know where you live and I'm not letting you stay there on your own I'm coming to stay with you, no arguments," the steel look in Joey's eyes told Tea that she wouldn't be able to stop him.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs alerted both Tea and Joey. They waited patiently for Seto to walk around the door, as soon as he saw Tea his entire face lit up.

"Tea you not dead!" Tea laughed and shuck her head taking hold of the young boy who had ran towards her.

"Joey is going to come and live with us for some time okay?" Seto nodded and asked when they were leaving.

As Joey packed his case Tea rang Mokuba informing him of everything that had happened. He made sure that the two men would be caught, testified and would admit to what their plans were. But they now knew that it was no accident that Seto was turned into a three year old, the brown haired boy was in serious danger.

"Right then, we'll take my car and we'll drive to yours," said Joey.

Tea fastened Seto safely into the car he wasn't so sure about this but he'd rather be in the car then left to walk the streets again where those scary men were. As soon as Joey and Tea were strapped in he set off. It didn't take long to get to Tea's house and before long they were in the living room; the suitcase on the floor.

"You know I don't know where you can sleep Joey, Seto has my room and I'm in my mum and dads, I guess you can sleep in the same room as me, but that would mean we'd have to share a bed." Tea explained to him.

"That's fine and don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself." Tea smiled and looked towards Seto who was playing with some toy cars; Joey took his case up to the room. Looking at the clock she was surprised to see it was 5 pm, she didn't know how long she had been out cold but they hadn't been at Kaiba Corp no longer than an hour. Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. Walking into the kitchen she began to prepare a meal that the three of them could eat.

An hour later the trio were sat at the table eating the homemade Spaghetti Bolognese she had made.

"Tea this is yummy," Seto said with the spaghetti dribbling down his chin. She smiled kindly at him as she looked over to Joey stuffing his face with hot food. Tea laughed causing Joey to look at her.

"Glad to know you're enjoying my food so much Joey Wheeler," he smiled sheepishly and Seto burst into giggles from the scene.

Soon enough it was time for Seto to go to sleep she would have given him a bath but after the ordeal of today he got out of it; which he was very happy about. They placed him into his bed and within second the toddler was asleep.

"I'm thinking about…" she didn't finish her sentence as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Tea love, its mum and dad, we're ringing to let you know that we won't be home for another month unfortunately. A crisis with the deal has cropped up and there is no way we can leave Australia until it's sorted out. We're really sorry hunny but we have placed some money into you fund so you should be alright."

"Oh alright, well I hope it's nothing too serious and I'll see you when you get back I guess."

"I know you're disappointed Hun, but we'll be home before you know it. I have to be going now hunny, your dad sends his love and as do I. We'll see you soon bye."

"Love you both too, bye." She placed the phone back on the receiver and sighed.

"Everythin' alright Tea?"

"Yeah Mum and Dad are staying in Australia for another month something came up that they can't get away from. I mean I guess that's better because I wouldn't know how to explain to them that Seto Kaiba is a child. But I'm just a little disappointed they're never at home." Joey said nothing wrapped his arms around his friend rubbing her back.

"Chin up Tea, you aint alone at the moment now are you?"

"I guess not, but I think I'll get an early night I just want the day to be over."

"Same, look forward to the next day and keep smiling," Tea nodded her head at Joey's words as the two walked up the stairs to bed. It was going to be awkward to sleep next to her friend but it could be no worse than having to bath Seto Kaiba in the morning.

As they settled under the covers, they whispered good night to one another before Joey turned out the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a sweet ending if I so. Hopefully the next chapter has quite a few laughs in. Please review :)<br>Lottie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter for this story, sorry it's been awhile since I last updated.**

* * *

><p>Seto awoke early the next morning. The rain from outside his window had woken him from slumber. He would have moaned about it normally but he remembered something his mother had once told him. "When it rains you should remember that you are always safe as nobody likes to be out in the wet," from then on he knew that those men could no longer hurt him or Tea. It was then that he remembered that Joey was staying with them. Joey was fun and Seto liked him, he enjoyed playing cars with him and creating houses out of building bricks. It was funny to watch him eat too, Seto found even more amusing when Tea told him off for eating like a pig. But he had seen pigs eat when his mum took him to a farm and Pigs didn't eat like that. His eating reminded him more of Max; the big dog that Mrs Martin had two doors down from his house. Peeling back his cover he hopped out of bed and headed to the door, he stood on his tip toes to open the door and walked out, heading straight to where Tea was to be sleeping. He didn't want to be too loud as he knew Joey would be fast asleep on the sofa downstairs. It made him wonder if he slept like a dog did too.<p>

He opened the master bedroom door and ran into the room. "Tea, Tea its morning and it's raining and… why Joey is in your bed," he said stopping short looking at the blonde scarcely.

"Morning sweetie and Joey is in this bed because there is nowhere else for him to sleep." Explained Tea softly to Seto who continued to look at them both puzzled.

"Oh, does this mean you're going to have a baby?"

"What no!" exclaimed Joey.

"Where did you get that idea from Seto, me and Joey are just friends,"

Seto looked at them both still confused. "But mummy said when two big people share a bed like mummy and a daddy then they get a baby; that's how I came. So why are you not going to have a baby?"

"You see Seto for that to happen the two big people need to be in love with one another, and Joey and I are just friends we don't love each other like your mummy and daddy love one another. Do you understand me?"

"Think so,"

"So I think we should have some breakfast and then give you in the bath seeing as you've not had one yet." Seto's eyes widened with word bath and quickly ran out of the room before Tea could say anything else.

Tea and Joey watched the short brunette run and laughed. "You know Tea you look at him now and you wouldn't believe he was thee Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. I guess what he has said about his step-father is true maybe he did wipe out all the youth in him."

"I know; it's sad really. This is the Seto Kaiba that no one knew; this is the Seto Kaiba before he became Seto Kaiba."

"What was his name before he became Kaiba, I'm sure you've told me but I've forgot." Joey said sheepishly.

"Seto Ashton Jacobs, I wonder if the elder version remembers this name." said Tea sadly.

"I don't think we'll ever know, but I think it's time for us to get out of bed and find the little bugger that's run off." Said Joey throwing off the covers and stepping out of the bed; he almost jumped back in when the cold air hit him. "Bloody hell it's cold." He found a jumper that was on the floor and put it on quickly.

"Tea got out of bed and smiled walking out of the doorway and down the stairs. She walked into the living room to find Seto hiding behind the sofa arm; the top of his hair poking out from above the arm. Smiling she tiptoed over to where he was sat and picked him up form behind. In his shock he squealed and tried to get away but Tea's grip was strong and he was stuck.

"Joey do you mind making some breakfast, I'm going to give the trouble maker a bath."

"No bath no bath." He cried wiggling in her arms. Joey nodded and Tea climbed up the stairs. She still felt sore in certain areas of her body; she assumed this was from the way her body had taken the fear from yesterday. Seto continued to wiggle, but her grip was strong. As she entered the bathroom she placed him on the floor and locked the door before he could get out. The lock was high up which meant Seto wouldn't be able to reach it.

"No fair," he said; his bottom lip sticking out.

"Never mind, it's bath time now."

Seto sat sulking as the water filled up the bath; he watched Tea poor bubbles in to the bath and he sighed. He didn't like baths his mum always made him have one and she used to put a really funny smell in to it. As the bath filled he looked at the bath with more distaste. Tea looked over to see the familiar snarl that was normally seen on the elder Seto.

When the bath was filled she turned off the tap and crawled over the kneeling, scowling Seto.

"Come on let's get you out of your pyjamas and into the bath. Let's get it over and done with, once it's done your free to play then." Seto scowled at her again but raised his arms so she could remove the top. She removed his bottoms and awkwardly removed his underwear and quickly placed him in the bath.

She took hold of the shampoo and squeezed some on to her hand and rubbed it into his hair so it was clean. She then took hold of the cup on the side and filled it with water, shielding his eyes and tilting his head back she washed his hair by pouring water over it. Seto scrunched his nose but stayed quite still sulking.

"Why so grumpy mister?" Tea asked Seto.

"Don't like baths," he said simply.

"Baths might not like you, but he isn't sulking," Seto looked down at the bath and frowned.

"Really?" Tea nodded her head and smiled when he patted the bath.

"Sorry bath," he whispered.

"Let's get this bath finished."

Downstairs Joey mixed the batter that was in the jug, he didn't want it to get around but he was quite good in the kitchen and he was proving it by making pancakes. He poured some batter into a hot pan and swirled it around so it was in a pancake shape. He had already made three pancakes and they were each on a plate, he could hear moving about upstairs and he knew it wouldn't be long before they came downstairs. As he took the pancake out of the pan the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," he cried up to Tea.

He hurried into the living room and answered the phone. "Hello,"

" Joey hi It's Mokuba,"

"Hey Mokuba, how are you?"

"Not so good, is Tea there?"

"No, she is upstairs giving Seto a bath, do you want me to go get her?"

"If you don't mind Joey,"

"Yeah I'll get, hold on," he placed the phone face down on the table and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Tea Mokuba is on the phone he wants to talk to you and I don't think it's good news." Tea walked out of the door with a clean Seto, she handed him to Joey and ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hello Mokuba it's Tea,"

"Hi Tea. Listen I've been doing some research into those men that followed you yesterday and I've dug up something. Israel and Marshal are both employees for Vincent Merino. With this in mind, I suspect that Vincent Merino is behind Seto's problem but I still don't know much about him. I need your help."

"What can I do?"

" You mentioned that your mum and dad have met him, is there any chance you can get in touch with them and find out some more information about him. I'm only get family history.

"Sure thing Mokuba,"

"Thanks Tea, try and see if you can get what they were working on, if Seto did send his plans to Catalonia then Merino will have got rid of any information that he received it. I'm going to have to go in really deep to Seto's personal files and see if he confided in a staff member. I'm going to have to go now, sorry it was a short conversation but there so much to do."

"It's fine Mokuba I'll give my parents a ring tonight, as it'll be day time for them in Australia. Do try and get some sleep. Mokuba before you go though there is something I want to ask. How did Marshal and Israel know who I was?"

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure is we will find out,"

"Okay, I'll let you go now, see you later Mokie," teased Tea

"Bye Tea,"

Tea hung up the phone and turned around to see both Joey and Tea looking at her curiously.

"Mokuba has tied a link to the two men that went after us and a Games creator in Catalonia just off California. Vincent Merino is the main man. I met him years ago with my parents when we went there. Mokuba wants me to get in touch with my parents to see if they know much about him."

"Well at least you've got a lead. C'mon let's have breakfast it'll take your mind off things."

"Joey do you ever think of anything but food?" asked Seto frowning, Joey looked down at the boy frowning as Tea laughed.

"Don't listen to what he has to say Seto, Joey always thinks of food," Huffing Joey turns to the kitchen as Seto and Tea follow him laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Been awhile since I updated this, have been meaning to get it written for awhile. Not sure how i feel about it though.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Yugi's Discovery 

The morning had passed quickly with all three of them playing with Seto's toys they had beans on toast for dinner and sat to watch a movie the day was going by quickly and it was only when a knock on the door disrupted this. Téa had opened the door and came to face with Yugi standing on the opposite side.

"Hey Yug what you doing here?" she asked nervously it was safer for Seto if less people knew about his dilemma.

"I had nothing to do Grandpa didn't need my help today so I thought I'd come and hang out with you. We could go and get Joey."

"Oh right I see, erm I'm a little busy right now," she said swiftly but it was too late to send Yugi away as he walked past her and into her house. "Yugi wait?" but he had walked into the living room and stopped staring at Joey.

"Erm hey Joey," he said awkwardly looking between Joey and Téa the two friends looked at one another and could feel the tension spreading.

"Yugi it's not what it looks like," Téa said quietly feeling her friend sadden with the prospect that she was dating Joey. "It's complicated you see…"

"Téa who is that," Yugi pointed to the small figure been hidden behind Joey. Joey and Téa shared a glance and sighed.

"Yugi will you please sit down, this is going to take a lot of explaining." Yugi looked at her confused but took a seat with Téa sitting beside him.

"Seto will you come here sweetie?" he jumped off the sofa and slowly made his way over to Téa looking suspiciously at Yugi not fully trusting him. He was lifted on to her knee and took hold of her arm looking up at Téa

"A few days ago I had a phone call from Mokuba telling me something had happened to Kaiba and he asked me to go to Kaiba Corp as soon as possible. When I got there I was told that there had been an accident in the gaming room and Kaiba had transformed from his obnoxious cold self in to a three year old with no memory to his life before the accident. It was then that Mokuba asked me if I'd take him in and look after him while he tried to figure out who had done this to his big brother, I couldn't say no and I took him back, the next day I took him shopping to buy some new clothes that would fit him and some toys while there we ran in to Joey who helped with the shopping."

"So, that there is Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked shocked he didn't see why Téa would lie and the young boy did look an awful lot like Kaiba.

"Yes this is Seto Jacobs," Téa said hugging the small boy who smiled up at Yugi shyly. "Yesterday we took a trip to Kaiba Corp because Mokuba had discovered where the gaming pod that Kaiba was testing that turned him into a toddler had been created, with this news we headed back home and we followed by two men."

"They were really big and scary," Seto said joining in the conversation.

"These two men caught us and I panicked hit one of them in the face and with Seto in my hands I ran. I knew where we were at this point and we were only a 10 minute walk away from Joey's so that was my destination I finally made it to Joey's where I passed out from exhaustion and being afraid, you see the two men knew Seto and his predicament and we fear that they'll know where I live so Joey offered to stay with us for safety. We told Mokuba about the men and they seem to work with the man who we believe to be behind all of this. I didn't want to tell you to keep him safe the more people that know the more in danger Seto is going to be," Yugi nodded smiling at the three year old CEO.

"It's okay, so I guess you don't want to go out then," Yugi laughed, Joey and Téa shook their heads smiling.

"You can watch the rest of the film with us?" Seto said quietly smiling at him. Yugi glanced at Téa and she nodded.

"I'd love that, what film you watching?"

"Monsters Inc." he said and began to tell Yugi the entire plot of the film and where they had gotten up too. Téa sat and looked at the small boy on her lap. It was still strange for her to think that this young boy was the cold CEO that sits beside the window in school who typed feverishly away on his laptop. In the few days she had looked after Seto she had learnt so much about the man who was a mystery to everyone around him.

"We watch another film?" Seto asked looking up at Téa.

"Which one you do you want to watch?" he jumped off her knee and hurried over to the draw underneath the television and pulled it open, all the animation films that Téa owned was kept in this draw and he sat and studied the films for a few moments and pulled out the film and rushed back over to Téa and handed her the films.

"Finding Nemo," she read out and smiled. "I'll put that one on once this one is finished so sit down and watch the rest." He jumped on the sofa next to Joey and sat silently watching the final parts of the film.

"I hope you're not too mad," Téa whispered.

Yugi looked at her and shook his head, at first he was shocked when Téa said she was busy and found Joey in her house he had suddenly assumed they were dating or had become friends with benefits, but when he had sat down and everything had been explained he felt foolish for thinking anything other than Joey helping Téa out.

"What you going to do with him though, he'll have to be changed back soon or anything can happen to him."

"Well my folks met the man we believe to be behind it a few years ago so I'm going to ring them tonight and ask them, I guess I'll have to tell them about Seto, I mean what if they come home unexpectedly and here he is. Yug is it wrong that I don't want him to go back to his normal teenage self?"

"I don't think so, you've grown attached to him and he's allowed you to look after him I think when he does return back to his original age he will be different but is that going to be a good or bad different?"

"I guess I'll have to wait and find out," Téa said sadly but turned back to the film wondering what would happen when Seto Jacobs became Seto Kaiba once more.

Yugi stayed to watch finding Nemo but said something about his grandpa and dinner and said his goodbyes. Téa allowed Seto to watch one more film and then they would have some dinner, and get him ready for bed. Once he was in bed she would ring her parents and tell them everything that was happening. She had started to make tea after putting Toy Story on, while she chopped the potatoes she wondered if Seto had every watched animation movies, she knew his mother had died in child birth with Mokuba and his dad died three years later. They were placed in care until they were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba and from what Mokuba had told her he had worked Kaiba to the brink of death.

"Maybe this is his second chance of a childhood," Téa mumbled to herself. She could hear his laughter in the living room and smiled.

"Don't want to go bed," Seto whined as he ate his dinner, the movie had finished 10 minutes ago and the trio were seated around the kitchen table tucking into their tea or lasagne.

"Tough," she said as she took a mouthful. "Joey is going to put you to bed tonight I've something I have to do once I've had tea.

"What you do?"

"I've got to ring my mummy and daddy and tell them you're staying with me. I haven't told them yet," Seto nodded and continued to eat his dinner laughing at some of Joey's jokes. When their food had been consumed he had given Téa a kiss and he went upstairs with Joey.

She watched as they walked up the stairs and when they entered the bathroom she turned and walked into the living room and picked up the phone and dialled her mother's mobile number. The phone dialled and she stood patiently but also nervous she wasn't sure how she would tell her parents the news but it was important that she did.

"Téa darling is everything ok?" she heard her mother's panic filled voice on the receiver.

"Hello mum yes everything is fine to a certain extent a lot has happened while you've been away, are you with dad?"

"Yes I am with your father, what's a matter?"

"Mum is you and dad on your own?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, mum you and dad can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you it's top secret okay,"

"That's fine what is it?"

"A few days ago I got a phone call from Mokuba asking me to go to Kaiba Corp immediately, I arrived in an hour and was taken to Mokuba, when I got there I was told that Seto Kaiba had been involved in an accident with a game pod he was testing and he had turned in to a three year old toddler."

"Wait Seto Kaiba is a toddler?" Téa's mum gasped over the phone. "But how did it happen?"

"We weren't sure, Mokuba asked him I wold take him home and look after him while Mokuba tried to figure it out. The next day he had discovered that the game pod had been built in Catalonia so I mentioned Vincent Merino. After we left Kaiba Corp we were followed by the two men, they knew of Seto and we had to run we ran to Joey's where I knew it was safe. I eventually informed Mokuba of the occasion and he said he'd look into it for me. Last night Mokuba rang me and said the two men that went after us works for Merino. He wants me to ask you if there is anything you know of Merino to keep us safe." She finished her long speech and heard her mother informing her father what she had said.

"Listen, Merino is a dangerous man he was good friend with Gozaburo Kaiba before he adopted Seto, he – like Kaiba ran a military company but then he almost went bust so he changed the direction to games. He ran the game company for five years before Kaiba died Merino's gaming company took a large profit every year he was the one of the biggest game firms around, but when Seto Kaiba took over his step-fathers company and turned it into a gaming one he cut Merino's profit margin in half after the first year. In the last few years Seto Kaiba has been running him penniless. You see Merino has one of the most equipped labs to create things, from what I can see if Kaiba sent this game pod to him to create and knew Kaiba would test it so maybe he has messed around with it and new the consequences that it would have. He's then got his men to go after Kaiba most likely to kidnap him and get rid of him. Before Gozaburo died he left a lot of his work in the hands of Merino. Whatever Gozaburo gave to Merino could lead to how he has changed into a child. I don't think its permanent he may have a certain amount of time before he can get hold of Seto Kaiba, before he changes back, however he may need to be transformed back into his past self. It's not going to be easy, please be careful."

"Thanks mum, there is a lot to think about here, I hope he'll age back to normal. I'll inform Mokuba of it tomorrow. If you think of anything else that could be of help let me know."

"Of course hunny, we'll be back next Friday we'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, bye," Téa placed the phone the retriever and sat on the sofa resting her head on the back of the seat and sighed.

"I wish there was more, I feel as though something is missing," Téa whispered knowing the little boy upstairs was in danger she allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is easily the shortest chapter I've written for this story but I've really struggled with the length, i wanted this chapter to be mainly about the beginning but it's not as long as I was expecting it to be, so I've had to add to it and I'm not quite sure how pleased I am with it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Plotted

Two men walked through the corridor in unison neither making a sound, their eyes facing forward focusing directly on the two closed doors. Upon approaching the door they stopped, knocked twice and waited. A voice from behind the doors called them in, the doors opened and the two men stepped into the white room, in front of them was a man seated behind a crystal desk, behind him there was a beautiful view, the golden sands seem to spread for miles before it connected to the beautiful bright blue ocean lapping calmly on the sands.

"Marshall Israel I hope you bring me good news,"

"My Lord, we have failed to get Seto Kaiba in our clasps as of yet, we do know they are now living in the home of Téa Gardner the friend of the unnamed Pharaoh."

"Yes, I already know this Marshal don't waste my time. Why have you not brought Seto Kaiba to me?"

"The girl has always been…"

"You are telling me a foolish girl has stopped the two of you from capturing a three year old. I didn't hire you to fail me; Seto Kaiba will return to his original age in 2 weeks' time get me him before then!"

"But my lord how do we do that?" Israel asked

"Do I have to think of everything?" the man pressed a button on a remote and behind him a screen lowered, the clip on the screen was of Téa, Seto and Joey all playing in the living room. "Use the girl and the boy will fall into our hands."

"Yes boss," they said.

"And boys fail me again and you know the punishment. I don't accept failures in my business. Now get out." Marshal and Israel bowed once more before turning swiftly on their heels and left the room; the two doors shutting behind them.

He turned his chair to look at the giggling image of Seto Kaiba before pressing a button and the screen rose back into the ceiling. He stood from his chair and walked over to the glass doors pushing them open he stood on his balcony looking at the beach. "I will have what belongs to me Seto Kaiba no matter what."

XXX

"Téa, Joey is cheating."

"Téa, I'm not cheating the shrimp is lying,"

"Téa, he called me a shrimp,"

"Téa…"

"Shut up the both of you. Now you," she pointed to Joey "stop cheating and picking on Seto. And you," she then pointed to Seto "stop being a tattle tale,"  
>"He started it," muttered Seto scowling at the blonde, Joey and Téa looked at one another and shuck their heads; even though it had been a few days since Seto had changed his child like behaviour still amused them. "You're laughing at me!" Seto snapped his scowl darkening. "I'm being picked on," he declared causing both Joey and Téa to laugh at him.<p>

"Joey can I have a word," she whispered while Seto was distracted. Joey nodded and left the living room heading into the kitchen.

"What's up Téa?"

"I've been thinking of Seto, what happens if he can't be turned back? What will happen to him?"

"I don't know. I'm sure if we can change him into a child then there is a way of turning him back. Have faith Téa, you'll see he'll be back to being the cold hearted git before we know it."

Tea smiled a little, "who knew we'd miss the cold man that is Seto Kaiba?"

"Who said I missed him," Joey laughed walking back into the living room. The trio spent the rest of the mid morning and early afternoon playing with Seto's toys. Téa promised Seto that they could watch James and Giant peach in the evening once she had gone to the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm not so sure personally but I know how I want the next chapter to go and I promise it'll be longer. Please review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Wayy I've finally got this up, sorry it's taken a little longer than I would have liked but it's finally here. The plot has gotten deeper and trouble is on it's way.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YUGIOH or make any profit from this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 <span>

The Warning

"Téa you get me some chocolate from the shop?" she nodded as she pulled on her shoes, the shop was only 10 minutes from her house and she would be there and back in 25. Joey had volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on Seto.

"Joey do you want anything?"

"Just get me some soda please," again Tea nodded, she picked up the shopping list on the table and scanned the items: _sugar, milk, bread, strawberries, salad dressing, cereal_ she quickly jotted down Joey and Seto's requests and pushed the list in to her pocket.

"Seto I'm going to the shop now so behave while I'm gone." He nodded his head and she smiled giving him a tight hug.

Kissing his cheek she smiled at him and looked up at Joey, "I won't be too long," she said, "tops half an hour,"

"Don't worry about it Téa I've got everything under control so just go to the shop and when you come back we'll watch James and the Giant Peach, won't we Seto," the young boy looked up at Joey and grinned before running into the room.

"Okay but if you need me I've got my phone,"

"I'll be fine just go, you're already starting to sound like a mother," the two shared a laugh and Téa left the house.

She walked down the pathway and took a left at the end of the road. She was glad the weather was nice as it had been raining early in the morning and she hated going out when the weather was horrid. Humming as she walked past her old school she didn't feel the eyes following her. A group of children's laughter stopped her and she watched the three boys run around with a football, she watched silently as the smaller boy kicked the ball and it flew into the goal net. She laughed as she watched him celebrate but chose to continue on her way to the shop. It was only when she cut down an alley did she begin to feel nervous, she could hear someone following her and quickened her pace, she didn't care if it was someone coincidently using the same alley; after being chased by those two men she could feel her heart quicken. Refusing to turn around she hurried down the alley listening to the footsteps behind her, the footsteps quickened and she panicked. She was almost at running speed when she saw one of the men who had chased her a few days ago block her path. He grinned and looked over her shoulder and with fear consuming her she knew that the other man was behind her. Before she could say anything she felt her mouth and nose being covered by something soft before everything went black.

XXX

He had lost count how many times he had looked at the clock, Téa had left the house at quarter to 4 but an hour later he frowned, he had walked to the store more times than he could remember and he knew it wouldn't take her an hour to get there and back, even if she stopped to talk to someone. He had called her mobile three times and each time it would go to answer phone and Téa always answered her phone.

"Joey, Téa home yet?" asked Seto peering out of the window.

"Not yet kiddo," he looked at the clock again and stood walking to the window where Seto was staring out of. "Put your shoes on we're going to go look for her," Seto grinned and jumped off the seat and ran in to the hallway to collect his shoes and Joey followed behind amused at the young Kaiba's behaviour. He was defiantly going to miss this Seto Kaiba when he returned to his original age.

Pulling on some shoes Joey took hold of Seto's much smaller hand and together the two left the house in search of Téa. He knew the route she would take; it was the same route she always took when she went to the shop. He walked with Seto down the road and past the school before heading down the alley, he had yet to find anything amiss and a few minutes later he stood outside the shop. Pushing open the door he allowed Seto to walk inside and together the two of them looked around the shop to see if they could find her.

"Excuse me sir," Joey walked towards the man behind the tills, "have you seen this girl?" he showed the picture of Téa that was on his phone to the man and quickly became worried when he said he hadn't. Thanking the man he took hold of Seto's hand and walked back towards the house this time taking a different route then before. This route was much longer but he was hoping that Téa had run into someone she knew and had come this way instead, but he stood in front of the house and there was still no sign of her. He unlocked the door and cried out her name but still he heard nothing.

"Seto stay in the house please. I'm just going to make a phone call." Seto nodded and watched as Joey headed towards the phone.

Dialling the number on the side he listened to the dialling tone and waited for the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Kaiba Corp."

"Mokuba hi, its Joey is Téa with you?"

The blonde could almost hear Mokuba frowning, "no, isn't she with you?"

"She went to the shop about an hour and a half ago but it's only a 20 minute journey. She should have been back an hour ago but yet she's nowhere in sight and nobody has seen her."

"That's worrying have you rung her phone?"

"Yeah but she's not answered or rung me back. I'm a little worried though, what with those men following Seto and her the other day…"

"I never thought of that. Right I'll get someone to scope the city for Téa, keep an eye on Seto and make sure he doesn't go missing."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to him,"

"I'll ring you when I get any word,"

"Okay cya later Mokuba,"

"Bye Joey,"

Joey hung up the phone and went in search for Seto who was playing with a couple of cars on the kitchen floor. He pulled up a seat and sat watching him play but he couldn't shake the knowledge that Téa could be hurt somewhere. He promised to look after Seto but Téa was one of his best friends and he hated himself for not being able to help. Knowing Mokuba would do his best to find Téa he tried to settle his mind but it didn't seem to work.

"Joey?" he looked down to Seto staring up at him his eyes wide, "Téa okay?"

He reached and heaved Seto on to his knee and sat looking down into the large eyes peering up at him for information but he was at a loss, what do you tell someone who is young that everything isn't okay and they don't know where Téa is or know if she's okay. He smiled softly at the boy.

"I hope so,"

The phone rang and Joey quickly placed Seto on to the ground and hurried towards the phone and picked it up; his heart froze.

"We've got the girl. If you ever want to see her alive again you will bring Seto Kaiba to the car park of the insurance company a mile away from here. You have two hours, tell no one and the girl will not be hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as I had hoped but I like the ending, I didn't want to end it any other way.<strong>

**Please Review :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's taken me like all day to right this and even though I'm happy with it I'd have liked it to have been longer but I guess I can't have everything though aha.**

**Disclaimer - Once again I don't own YUGIOH or any of the characters this is purley for enjoyment I don't get paid for it either. Now that's all done read read READ... tehe **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Taken

Anger surged through his veins as he clenched the phone in his hand. The call had ended and instead of feeling worry he was furious… with himself. He had allowed her to go out on her own, even though he knew people out there were after her, but he hadn't stopped her and she had left. Now she was being held as a ransom by two creeps who wanted to swap her for Seto. He was at a loss to what to do. He placed the phone back on to the table and took a couple of deep breaths, he watched Seto as he played with his toys oblivious to what was happening and the anger inside of him strengthened. He wasn't going to lose another innocent person to the world; he spun around and dialled the phone until he heard the voice he was after.

"Kaiba Corp Mokuba speaking,"

"Mokuba it's Joey…"

"Hey Joey has Téa come back?"

"No listen. Téa has been captured!"

"W-w-what do you mean she's been captured?" Mokuba stuttered not believing what he was being told.

"I got a phone call off those creeps telling me they've got Téa and they want to swap Téa for Seto. It's at the old Insurance place a mile away from here. I've got two hours or they're gonna hurt her. What do I do Mokuba?"

Mokuba didn't reply straight away, the news he was taking in was too much to bear and he now realised what his brother had gone through when he was captured by Pegasus.

"I take it they told you to tell no one?" He finally said.

"Yes. I can't hand him over but I can't allow Téa to be taken."

"No you can't, I'll inform the police don't leave the house Joey I'll ring you back as soon as I know what we're to do." Joey sighed, Mokuba's voice was full emotion and he could feel that Mokuba was on the verge of crying. He knew the boy was feeling guilty because he had placed his brother with Téa.

"Okay and Mokuba don't blame yourself for this; it is not your fault," he told him. "Seto won't want you to be upset over this nor would Téa."

"Okay I'll ring you back soon," his downtrodden voice was the last thing Joey heard before he hung up the phone and looked at the small boy who was now staring up at him curious. He sighed, how was he going to tell the boy that Téa, the girl he loved to pieces, the girl who was looking after him had been kidnapped and they wanted him in exchange? He sat down on the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face. A headache was coming on.

"Joey," Seto's quiet voice and large eyes broke his heart. "Where is Téa?" looking into the large blue eyes brimming with tears he took a deep breath and picked him up and placed him on his knee.

"Seto you need to listen to me very carefully okay?" the small boy nodded his head. "Téa has been kidnapped by those men that followed you."

"W-why?" his simple question tore him up; tears broke from his eyes and strolled down Seto's cheeks.

"Because they're horrible people and they are after you. They think if they kidnap Téa they can get to you."

"It's my fault?" he cried quietly more tears rolling from his eyes and Joey shook his head pulling the crying boy into his chest.

"This isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." He said soothingly stroking Seto's hair as he cried in to his shoulder.

After a few minutes Seto looked up to him wiping his eyes, "Joey what we going to do?"

"I've already told Mokuba and he is telling the police I'm waiting for him to ring me back. We'll get Téa back don't you worry." His smile comforted Seto and he allowed a soft shy smile to break out.

"I hope she's okay." He finally said.

"Me too," together the two of them sat together waiting for the phone to ring and bring them out of their misery. Joey looked at the clock and shook his head, half an hour had passed since they had first called Mokuba and time was running out. He refused to think what would happen to Téa if they didn't get there in time. He looked down once more at Seto who was quietly watching the TV.

All of a sudden the phone rang and the two boys looked at one another, Seto jumped off Joey's knees and watched as Joey ran to the phone.

"Hello,"

"Joey its Mokuba."

"Oh thank god so tell me what's happening?"

"You're to follow their instructions, the police are going to be and they will cover all exits so they can't escape."

Joey groaned and looked at Seto who was looking at him in fear. "Mokuba are you sure about this, he's only a kid."

"I know but he'll be fine the police will have all the exits covered they can't escape, if they try to leave the police will stop them and arrest them."

"Okay I'll do it. Do you know when the police will be there?" Joey asked.

"They've just set off so they'll be there before you they're in unmarked cars and outfits so not to draw suspicion. As soon as they see you enter the building a radio call out will go and all the exits will be blocked and the police will move in before they can even try and escape. You are to go to them with Seto and make sure you get a hold of Téa before you let go."

"So there's going to be some police men at the entrances and as soon as I enter the entrances will be blocked and some police officers will follow me in as Seto is handed over?"

"Exactly that, as soon as they have a hold of Seto the police will arrest them."

"Okay, are you sure about this Mokuba?"

"Yes I'm not happy but this is what the police have said so I have to follow it." Joey nodded but wasn't happy.

"I'll do it but I'm not sure about it."

"We've no choice. I don't want to put Seto in that danger but what could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't say that," Joey snapped before regretting it. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just those words always mean trouble."

"It's okay, Joey I'm going to have to go. Good luck and ring me when it's over."

"I will, take care Mokuba." He placed the phone on the table and bent down so he was eye level with Seto.

"Is it bad," he muttered and Joey nodded.

"Mokuba has just gotten off the phone with the police and they've told him to follow the men's instructions. The police are already going to be there and they're going to arrest them."

"What were their instructions?"

"I am to hand you over to them and take hold of Téa, the police are going to arrest them as soon as I've let go of you and they've let go of Téa. If they run off they will be stopped at the doors and arrested there."

"I'll do it," he said and for the first time Joey saw a spark of the old Kaiba in those blue eyes. Joey quickly gathered Seto in a coat and some shoes and locked the door before they made their way to the old insurance company.

As they neared the entrance Seto stopped and looked up at Joey his eyes wide and in fear.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know you are buddy, I'm scared too but I know you can do it, I know you're a brave kid,"

"I'll do it for Téa." He said smiling and Joey couldn't help but smile back at him. He was the bravest kid he had ever met. Just before they reached the entrance a man in blue denim trousers and a red top nodded to him and it was the only signal he had received to show him the police were here, after seeing one he slowly noticed another dozen hiding around the front entrance and his nerves settled.

Looking up at Joey Seto smiled and took hold of his hand and together they made their way into the car park of the insurance company. Joey could only see who he assumed to be Israel, the snake tattoo down his arm was the information Téa had informed him of after she had been chased. He scanned the area for Marshal but he couldn't find him, his hand tightened around Seto's and his nerves were on edge.

"I think some introductions are in order don't you?" Joey said sounding much more confident then he felt.

"The name is Israel and you are?" his lips curled in to a smirk and his voice was low and cocky.

"Joey Wheeler. You said we on the phone _so _where's your partner in crime," he watched as the dark man in front of him chuckled and he could feel the anger inside him reaching breaking point.

"He's bringing out the girl. I trust you came here alone," Joey nodded and hoped the larger man couldn't see his thoughts.

A bang behind Israel startled Joey and Seto but Israel didn't seem to notice, that or he knew what is was. To Joey's horror the second man; Marshal came out of the doors holding some rope on the other end of the rope was Téa, tied by her wrists she was being pulled along.

"You've got a sick mind," spat Joey his eyes filled with anger as he stared at Israel and Marshal.

"Téa," cried Seto, his little hand dislodged itself from Joey's larger one and he ran towards her.

Mokuba's words of don't let him go rung through his ears as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Seto ran towards her but was scooped up by Israel before he reached her, Marshal threw Téa towards Joey and stepped back smiling.

The police came running towards them but Marshal and Israel just smiled, "A deal is a deal Wheeler," Israel laughed and with Seto screaming in his arms trying to get away from the python like grip, Marshal opened his palm and dropped a small ball, as soon as it touched the floor a puff of smoke surrounded them. As soon as it appeared it cleared and to everyone's horror Israel and Marshal had disappeared taking Seto Kaiba with them.

Joey stared at the spot and fell to his knees, in a defeated heartbroken voice he whispered "no" horrified that the young boy had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Durrr so Seto has been captured oh no what's going to happen?<strong>

**Don't forget to review **


	12. Chapter 12

Firstly I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long to update this, I don't plan on leaving it this long to update again. Anyway I'm not sure if this is my best work, but it's an update and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Rescue Mission

"So Mr Wheeler you received a phone call three hours ago, this call informed you that Miss Gardner had been captured and to rescue her you'd need to hand over Seto Kaiba." Said the Police man.

"Yes,"

"Can someone explain to me why Seto Kaiba was three years old?"

"I'm afraid we don't know the full story yet sir. It started a few days ago, Seto informed me of a new Game Pod he was going to test, when he was safely in the pod it malfunctioned, once the smoke disappeared a three year old version of my brother appeared. I've been looking into how this has happened and so far we've discovered a company in Catalonia where the Pod was made. Téa knew of a games designer who lives in Catalonia; Vincent Merino it turns out the two men who've captured Seto are two of his henchmen." Mokuba explained.

The police man nodded and continued to write down the information given to him.

Téa sat quietly in the corner as another police officer cleaned the scratch on her arm, tears flowing down her cheeks as the realisation she had failed the little boy. She had promised him that nothing would happen to him, she was going to keep him safe, show him love she was certain he lacked after the death of his parents. Images of his petrified face with tears streaming out of his blue eyes swarmed her vision, he was so helpless.

She could feel Joey squeezing her hand but it did little to comfort the emptiness in her heart and the guilt in her stomach. The Police officer left the room to delegate the information he had gathered, as the door shut Téa stood and walked towards Mokuba kneeling before taking the boy's face in her hands.

"I am so sorry," She said staring into his eyes, "I promised you I'd keep him safe and I have failed,"

Mokuba placed his palm over the hand that was resting on his cheek and gave it a small squeeze. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I sacrificed my brother in hopes of saving you. We had all exits covered. I was so sure that we'd be able to get you and arrest them that I didn't even think they'd have a backup plan. I was so stupid to think it would work." He pushed himself away and stood, knocking the chair he was seated on against the floor, shaking he took a few deep breaths. His hands were shaking, but he felt so guilty. Seto would never have sacrificed him, he'd have made sure he was safe. He had failed his big brother and he may never be able to apologise for what he had done.

"Mokuba it's not your fault, we'll get him back don't you worry." Said Joey. Mokuba turned to him with watery eyes but didn't say anything. Téa pushed herself off the floor and enclosed her arms around his shaking form. The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor and a pair of arms wrapped around the two of them. Téa laid her head against Joey's chest listening to the soothing of his heart beat. The three stood there for a few minutes when the door opened. Pulling apart they looked at the Police Officer.

"Two men following your description have been seen boarding a plane with a child we believe to be Mr Kaiba the plane left 10 minutes ago. The people at the airport are tracking the plane now." Joey, Téa and Mokuba looked at one another in relief.

"We can take our plane and follow after them," Mokuba informed the Police man who nodded and exited the room once again.

"Everything is going to be okay you'll see. We'll follow them, break into their lair and take Kaiba back all before tea time." Joey said chuckling as he walked towards the door. He looked back when he noticed the two weren't following him.

"Are you coming to rescue him or are you going to stand here crying?" Joey grinned pointing his head to the door. Mokuba grabs hold of Téa's hand and they walk out of the room in hope.

XXX

Seto stares out of the window in fear, he can't see the ground below and so he knows he's high but not sure how high. Leaning back from the window he scowls at the tiny handcuffs fastening him to the wall. With as much strength as his tiny body could hold he pulls his wrist trying to escape but it's no use, he's just not strong enough to pull himself free. He rests his head against the wall breathing heavily. His wrist it beginning to hurt.

Little eyes glance around, he doesn't know where he is or where he's going.

Joey promised that nothing bad was going to happen to him, Joey isn't here. Sniffling he uses his free hand to rub his eyes. _I'm scared, where are you guys, you promised. _He sniffles as tears fall freely down his cheeks as he rattles the handcuffs against the wall.

Seto stood carefully not to alert the two bad men to what he was doing and stepped off the seat, he used his free hand to hold the handcuff as he twisted his fingers in hopes of getting free. His hand was turning red and he scowled as his hand got stuck once more at his knuckles, he pushed a finger down and with a triumphant grin he released his hand flexing his fingers with a grin. Now free he looked around the room, for a place to hide. The two men were still looking out the big front window unaware of his release. He looked for all the spots in the plane that would make a good hiding spot, until he decided that the large curtain covering a row of shelves with a few boxes would be perfect. He crawls into the bottom space and pulls the curtain back round to hide his body from view.

_How do I get back to Téa and Joey now?_ He was stuck hiding on a plane that was surely not going to turn back and take him home, nor where the two men going to be very happy when he realises he's hidden himself. Sniffling he buries his head in his hands as he lets more tears stream down his face. A noise from the other side of the curtain startles him, he hears the two men talking angrily and he pushes himself further into the space. He can hear footsteps stomping around the room until they stop near the curtain, the front of black shoes peer at him from the gap between the curtain and floor. The curtain whips open and he looks up shaking as his eyes fall on Israel staring angrily down at him. He grabs his arm and pulls him out of the small safe space and on to his feet.

Israel leans down and spits, "You'll learn to do as your told boy," the palm of his hand cracks around Seto's face knocking him to the floor with a scream. His face rings in pain and tears flow freely down his reddened cheek.

"Ow," he cries holding his hand over his burning cheek, the heat from the mark heating his hand.

Israel grabs his hand and sits him back in his seat, "Don't move," Seto nods his head and is slightly relieved when his hand wasn't put back in the handcuff. He pulls his knees up to his chest and lies his sore cheek on to the cool metal of the plane. The cold metal instantly makes a difference to the pain but his face still throbs. The plane begins to descend and he finds himself holding on to bench terrified that he'll fall off.

The plane lands on the ground with a couple of bumps, Israel stands up and opens the door before jumping out, while Marshal heads towards Seto. He reels further into the wall as fear flashes across his face.

"C'mon kid, I'm not going to hit you." Seto eyes Marshal nervously but takes the hand out stretched to him. One less hand to hit him with. They exit the plane and walk to the giant mansion in the distance, the heat beats down on him as he looks around the ground.

"Where are we?" he asks Marshal quietly, Israel is in front and he doesn't want to speak too loudly to alert the mean man.

"Headquarters," is all he says.

A few minutes of walking up road they enter the mansion and Seto knows there is no way for him to get out. They take him through several different corridors, up two sets of stairs, and left again. They continue to drag him along the corridors until they stop in front of two large double doors, Marshal opens the door and Israel pushes him inside, he trips and falls to the floor, crying out he turns to see the door shutting behind him, he runs to the door but he can hear the door being locked and he looks around sniffling. The room is dark with only a little bit of light shining though the curtains in the distance. He looks back at the door before crawling towards a small cushioned sofa noticeable because of the light, he climbs on it burying himself in the corner he bring his knees to his chest as more tears flow down his face. "Help me!" he whispers in to the dark room but nobody could hear him.

XXX

"Mum listen to me, I need to know the location of Vincent Merino's Lair. I know it's in Catalonia but where about?"

"Why do you need to know?" her mother asks.

"Merino's two henchmen have kidnapped Seto Kaiba and they've escaped by plane, Ma he's only three years old we have to get him back before they hurt him. The police are coming but they don't know where he is." Her mother sighs on the other end of the phone and tells her to wait a few minutes.

"Where she gone?" Mokuba asks but Téa shrugs.

"Probably gone to ask my father,"

"Miss Gardner, if you'd be so kind to get on the plane. We can set up coordinates once we're in the air. Téa nods and accepts Joey's extended arm, the group get seated in to the plane fastening their seatbelts into place.

"Téa listen to me, there is only one landing strip on Catalonia Island that isn't an airport. You're going to want that one." Téa's mum continued to give out the coordinates for the location, and she repeated them to the Police officer who inputted the data on to the plane. The screen flashed a few times before the coordinates flashed on the screen before zoning into the Island and the direction they'd need to take to rescue Seto.

The engines of the plane roared in to life as the plane ascends into the sky. Mokuba peers out of the plane he's rode many times before, and hopes that out there Seto is safe.

"We're coming big brother, don't worry,"

* * *

><p>How is it? Let me know guys :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo finally into the teens! It's been really hard writing these chapters involving Seto's kidnapping, so I'm glad to be nearly out of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Vincent Merino

His eyes adjust to the darkness around him, the room looks to be an abandoned drawing room. Seto slowly unfolds his knees and gets to his feet, shuffling towards the doors he stretches, gripping hold of the door knob and with all his strength he twists the door handle to the left, and then to the right, but it doesn't budge. Kicking the door in frustration Seto steps back and looks around the room, there is light peeking through the gap in the curtains beaming down on to a large dressing table. He runs towards the light and on tiptoes peers through the large window. He finds himself stretching further to see more, with his nose just brushing over the top of the window ledge.

On the other side of the window is a cliff edge with the ocean waves lapping ferociously against the rocks below. There's no escape and he feels the hope of a rescue leave him. He doesn't know where he is, he's alone and frightened.

"Téa?" Seto calls desperately trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. All he wants right now is Téa to walk through those doors and take him home with her but with another glance to the door he knows it's useless but he doesn't stop. "Téa help me, Téa…" he yells not able to hold back the tears anymore, they stream down his face and he slides down the wall clutching his knees "Téa… T-éa," he sobs repeatedly as his entire body shakes.

His sobs echo around the room increasing in volume with every tear that drips down his cheeks.

"You promised! You promised no-thing bad w-would hap-pen to me, where are you?" Seto cries angrily. Téa isn't coming and if Téa isn't coming then neither will Joey or Mokuba, he was for the first time in his life truly alone.

Looking at the door he curls further into himself, skinny arms wrapped tightly around his knees he lowers his head to rest on them before whispering "someone help me please," to no one but himself.

XXX

In another room far away from Seto, Vincent Merino stood at the window, his eyes fixated on the grey clouds forming in the sky. A storm was brewing, the wind was picking up around the coastal line and the air was muggy.

Heavy rain will be falling in a few hours he mused. "Israel have you finished with the link yet!"

"Almost Sir," Israel was crouched at the head of the table, fiddling with the wires woven into the switch board hidden in a secret compartment under the table.

"Well get to it!" Shaking his head at the poor excuse of his henchman, Merino moved away from the window towards the bar. Pouring himself a glass of scotch he leaned against the bar and looked up at the clock. In a matter of minutes he will finally be addressing Mokuba Kaiba, revealing himself for the first time to the public and announcing to the world that Seto Kaiba was a 3 year old boy. He would demand the company be turned over to him if Mokuba ever wanted to see his little brother again.

"Sir," Merino was broken out of his thoughts by Israel's voice. "It's ready." Nodding his head Merino walked over to his table, shooing Israel out of the way he sits himself down comfortably. His hands slip under the table and he presses the first button on the right and a large TV screen lowers from the ceiling and hangs several feet in front of him.

Israel took a step towards the door, he drops his sunglasses to conceal his eyes and watches silently.

Merino's fingers stroke the other few switches until they stop on the switch that has just been installed. With a wicked grin he flicks the button and from the centre of the table a black screen appears in front of him. This new screen will disguise his face and body presenting just a black silhouette of a person.

Once again his hand slips under the table and his finger finds the final switch, he pushes the button and begins to speak.

"Mokuba Kaiba I am addressing this to you." he begins. "Listen closely if you ever want to see your elder brother, or should I say little brother again." A cruel laugh escapes him and he leans back in his chair.

"For all of you who don't know about Seto Kaiba's current _condition_ let me inform you of it. After all the young Mokuba Kaiba has done his upmost best to hide the truth from all of you. Seto Kaiba has been converted back into a 3 year old and Mokuba... if you ever want to see him again you will do as I tell you. You have 24 hours to sign over your company to me or you'll never see the boy again. You will receive an email informing you on how to sign over your company. You have 24 hours boy! I hope to hear from you soon." His finger flicks the previous switch and the television screen cuts off. Leaning back in his chair he grins smugly and clasps his fingers together.

"It'll only be so long until the boy caves and hands over his company. He'll not risk his precious elder brother life…"

The door to the boardroom opened and Merino looked up to see who had interrupted him "Sir, a plane has just landed on the island" Marshal said rapidly. Upon hearing the news Merino tapped his finger on the table in deep frustration. His plan was perfect, kidnap the boy, his younger brother would hand over the company and everything would be just fine.

He flicked several switches and the TV screen reappeared. The television showed the planes engine cutting off and he watches as the doors opened. Anger surged through his veins as Téa Gardner steps through the doors followed quickly by the yellow haired boy with the funny accent and Mokuba Kaiba behind him.

His plan had been perfect but the girl had gotten in the way.

"Israel," the henchman stepped forward, bowed and stood straight waiting for his instruction. "Get the boy and bring him to me."

"Yes sir," Israel slipped out of the room and Merino leant back in his chair.

"Marshal bring me the serum for the boy."

"Yes sir," Marshal nodded and followed Israel out of the room.

Merino continues to stare at Téa as she stepped on to the ground. "Be careful girl, be very careful,"

XXX

Seto looked up when he heard a noise from outside the door. Slowly getting to his feet, his hands pressed to the wall his blue eyes fixed sternly on the door. The door creaked open and his eyes widened as Israel appeared.

"You're coming with me boy!" Seto gulped and pushed his tiny body further into the wall and closed his eyes fighting back the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be a lot longer late I promise and it'll involve Téa, Joey and Mokuba! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please review though guys it makes my day! :)<strong>

**See you all soon, Lottielue1**


	14. Chapter 14

**Over 100 reviews for this story! I don't know how to thank you all, al those reviews mean so much, I read everyone and I will always reply to each review! So thank you all so very much. Because of the reviews I've updated this story earlier for you so here it is: Chapter 14 Rescued.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Rescued

"How far away are we from the island?" Joey asked looking out of the planes window. The group had been flying for hours, and for as long as Joey could remember all he had seen out of the window was water. Miles and miles of blue water. To Joey, it seemed ages ago since they were last over land.

"Land is in front of us, we're about 20 minutes away from landing," explained the pilot. Moving away from the window Joey walked towards the front of the plane and stared dumbly at the view in front of him. Shaking his head he slumped down into the vacant seat beside Mokuba.

"Holding up okay?" he asked Mokuba.

"I guess, I'm just worried. What if we can't save Seto, what if they've hurt him, what if…"

"Woah kid calm down. If I know your brother like I do, he'll be fighting and those gits won't know what hit them. Sure he's only a kid right now but when we rescue him and he turns back into his normal cold, self-centred…"

"Joey," Téa hissed.

"… self, he'll screw these bastards for every little penny they have and then they'll regret the day they ever messed with Seto Kaiba." Mokuba looked up smiling weakly at Joey.

"Thanks Joey," Joey nodded and the plane slowly dissolved into silence.

"That's strange," Téa mumbled looking up at the television that had just turned on, frowning she looked behind her to see that everyone had seen this as well. Suddenly the screen flickered and a silhouette of a large man seated behind a table appeared.

"Mokuba Kaiba I am addressing you." Mokuba jumped up and rushed to the television staring at the man hiding away in the TV. "Listen closely if you ever want to see your elder brother or should I say little brother again. For all of you who don't know about Seto Kaiba's current condition let me inform you of it. After all the young Mr Kaiba has done his upmost best to hide the truth from all of you. Seto Kaiba has been converted back into a 3 year old and if you ever want to see him again you will do as I tell you. You have 24 hours to sign over your company to me or you'll never see the boy again. You will receive a text message informing you on how to sign over your company. You have 24 hours boy! I hope to hear from you soon!" And then the Television cut out. Nobody spoke as they stared at the blank screen, everyone digesting the news they had just heard. The silence was interrupted by a piercing ping coming from Mokuba's trouser pocket.

With shaky hands he slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Eyes wide Mokuba stared at the text message. A police officer stepped forward and wordlessly held out his hand. Mokuba said nothing as he handed over his phone. He felt Téa's hand on his elbow and allowed her to pull him back to his seat.

Rubbing his hands over his face Mokuba breaths shakily. Joey's hands are rubbing his shoulders and he can hear him offering comforting words but he's at a loss. Seto was the one who had all the answers, Seto would know what to do. Mokuba knew handing over the company to Merino was the wrong option but he just wanted his big brother back.

"Well the coward is in for a right surprise when we land, bet he's not expecting us to be here." Mokuba's head shot into the air upon hearing what Joey had said.

"Your right Joey, he'll be waiting for a text not us landing on his land!"

The plane was descending and with a bump it landed smoothly on to the ground. The group unbuckled their belts and hurried towards the door of the plane. Téa stepped out and carefully walked down the ramp jumping on to the sand. The group looked up at the manor on the cliff.

"What we all stood looking around for? Let's go save my brother!" Mokuba took the lead storming up the path eyes fixed directly on to the manor.

Téa strode beside him and looked down at the boy, sighing she continued walking up the path. She couldn't imagine the pain Mokuba was feeling. She cared deeply for the three year old and it was breaking her heart to know somewhere in that manor he was scared, alone and maybe in pain, but Seto was Mokuba's brother, the person that had raised him, the only person he could call a family member.

The police over took Mokuba and Téa and begun to unpick the lock, once the door was unlocked they scampered inside and looked around in amazement. High ceilings, wide corridors and marble floors greeted them.

Joey watched as the police pulled out their guns and stepped forward.

"You kids stay behind us, we don't want you getting lost in here so stay close." Mokuba, Joey and Téa nodded and followed the chief officer's instructions. The police stayed close to one another as they started to walk down the corridor. A police officer stood on either side of the trio keeping guard in all directions. Two police officers rounded up the group from behind.

"I feel like a celebrity with loads of bodyguards," Joey whispered to Téa. She smiled in agreement feeling the same.

They rounded several corners before they stopped, in front of them were three corridors in three different directions. The three police offers in the front whispered to one another while the other four continued to stand guard.

"Any ideas Téa?" Joey questioned but she shook her head.

"I've never been here before and even if I had I wouldn't know where they'd hide Seto. He could be anywhere in this place."

"We're going left," the large officer finally said.

Turning left they jogged down the corridor until they reached another junction of corridors. Groaning in frustration the officer pointed right and they continued to jog along the corridor. With another left and a right, they then continued straight forward until they finally reached a door. The police officer signalled the group to stop before waving one of the officers from the back forward. He unzipped the back pack on his shoulders and pulled out a stethoscope. He pushed it against the door and listened carefully.

"They're in there," the officer whispers pointing to the door. "You three stay back."

Téa, Joey and Mokuba stepped away from the door, as the seven police officers stood around. Using his hands as a signal he counted down: three, two, one. He pushed open the door with his foot and raised his gun.

"Freeze!" he yelled but the officers found that they were the ones to freeze. Merino was stood beside an open window a test tube gripped tightly in his hand. Beside him were Israel and Marshal. In Israel's hand there was a knife, a knife that was pressed tightly against Seto's neck. Seto stared up at the group tears streaming down his face, his hands gripping tightly on Israel's wrists.

"Seto!" cried Téa and Mokuba simultaneously stepping forward but the officers stuck out their arms blocking them.

"Téa help!" Seto cried.

"If you don't want heads to roll I'd stop and take a step back," chuckled Merino gazing out of the window.

"Have you thought more on my ultimatum young Kaiba."

"You'll not a get a penny out of me and when big brother returns to his original age you'll regret the day you ever messed with us!" yelled Mokuba.

"Yes about that. Are you sure Mokuba? Are you one hundred percent sure that you don't want to hand over your company for your brother?" Biting his lip Mokuba nodded almost regretting his decision when Merino's grin widened.

"I'm surprised, I'd have thought your precious big brother would mean more to you than your company but I can see it's not. You see this Mokuba?" he raised his hand holding the test tube. "Yes? Well this here was the answer to your brother's problem…"

"Listen you git! Turn Seto back this instant or you'll…"

"Or you'll what boy? Hit me! Ha! The option was there but Mokuba has decided to keep hold of his precious company over his big brother. In my hand is the serum to cure to Seto Kaiba's _condition_."

"Hand it over Merino and nobody gets hurt." Warned the police officer but Merino just grinned. All eyes on him Merino dropped the serum out of the open window and it plummeted towards the ground smashing upon contact.

"No!" screamed Mokuba dropping to the floor.

"Unlucky boy!" chuckled Merino stepping towards Seto. Kneeling down he grabbed Seto's face twisting it towards him. "Looks like you get to stay with me forever."

Standing back up Merino faced the police officers smiling smugly.

"There is no way of changing him back now Mokuba Kaiba. You've lost your only chance." Mokuba stared up at Merino tears blurring his vision but anger swarming in his veins. Slowly he stood breathing heavy, his fists clenched tightly. Never had he hated someone more than he hated Vincent Merino.

"I thought you said he'd turn back automatically in less than two weeks." Upon realising what he'd just said Marshall's eyes widened. Everyone in the room turned to face him.

Seto didn't understand what was going on but he noticed a difference in Israel's grip. He heard the scary man says something but the grip on his neck had loosened considerably. Taking a deep breath Seto pulled his neck away from the blade and slipped under Israel's arm.

As soon as he was free he ran, a gunshot rung out behind him but Seto continued to run, straight into Téa's arm. Burying his face in her Seto clung to her.

Wrapping her arms around his legs Téa raised him off the ground and hugged him tightly burying her face in his hair. "You're safe now Seto, nobody is going to hurt you! Your safe." She rocked the sobbing boy in her arms ignoring the commotion around her. She could hear howls of pain coming from Israel and hearing the gunshot she knew he'd been hit. But she didn't care, all she cared about now was the safety of the little boy in her arms.

Two of the police officers grabbed hold of Téa's shoulder and yelled, "You three are getting out of here now." Téa nodded and handed Seto to Joey and grabbed Mokuba's hand.

Mokuba, Joey and Téa left the room filled with relief. Seto was finally safe and he would return to his original age in the middle of next week.

"So what'll happen to those goons?" Joey asked as he walked down the corridor.

"The officers still in there are arresting them and they'll be brought back to the plane and taken straight to the police station once we get back into Domino. Don't you worry Seto Kaiba is safe now."

"Sir, what do we do once Seto returns to his original age?" Mokuba jogged up beside him. "Should we take him to the doctors and have them give him a check-up."

"Yes Mr Kaiba. Make sure they evaluate everything about him we are unaware on how he has managed to change his genetics and return him back in to a three year old, but I give you my word Mr Kaiba that every rock will be looked under, everything will be investigated."

"Thank you Sir,"

They left the Manor and walked back down the road and boarded the plane.

"Will Merino, Israel and Marshal be in this part of the plane?"

"No Ma'am those three will be sent into a different section of the plane and they'll be observed throughout the journey home." Téa relaxed upon hearing the information given to her. She boarded the plane alongside Mokuba. Seto was placed in a seat beside Mokuba, and herself with Joey on her left. They settled into their seats ignoring the door when it was opened. She refused to look at the men who had knocked her unconscious, de-aged and kidnapped Seto Kaiba. No she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction to see how scared of them she truly was.

A few minutes later the plane sped down the runway and as soon as the wheels left the floor Téa grinned. They were going home and everything was going to be okay. She looked down at Seto who had fallen asleep and she smiled, they we're all finally safe.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a relativity decent length chapter so I hope you all like it. Please continue to review! See you all on the next chapter.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you've all had a good Christmas and New Year, for all of you who've been waiting for this chapter it's finally here. The next few chapters are all going to be cute, sweet and truly adorable before the big reunion of Adult Seto Kaiba.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Crayons and Giggles

Pushing open her front door and dropping her bag on the floor Téa sighed in relief. At her feet Seto was jumping up and down, before he ran into the living room excited to play with his toys. They sky outside was beginning to turn, night fall was approaching and she couldn't wait to crawl into bed and fall asleep. With a smile stretched across her face she stepped into the kitchen and poured two glasses of juice, one for Seto and one for herself. Grabbing a handful of biscuits from inside the cupboard, Téa then followed Seto into the living room.

Seto had only been in the room minutes but it was already a mess, toys were scattered across the floor, cars upturned, and crayons snapped. Starring at the mess in shock she placed the drinks and biscuits on to the table.

"Seto, look at the state of this room. It looks like a bomb has it hit," Seto's head peered out from behind his toy box. Surveying the room he looked back up at Téa, guilt spread across his face.

"I sorry," he nibbled on his bottom lip.

Sighing Téa nodded her head and pointed to the toys, "you need to clean everything up before you take anything else out of that box young man."

"But I can't see what in the box then," he said looking back in the box.  
>"Well pile all your toys neatly to one side and once you've found something you want to play with, put all your toys back into the box." nodding his head Seto ran to the stuffed bear, picked it up and dropped it back on the floor beside the toy box, he then ran to the over turned cars, scooped them into his arms and they joined the bear.<p>

Watching his movements Téa smiled. It was finally over, Seto was safe and sound in her home, and the press had limited information on his location and those cronies were on their way to prison. For the first time since his accident Seto Jacobs Kaiba was safe and out of harm's way. With the threat of a kidnapping gone Joey had gone back to his home once the plane had landed with a promise to come over the next day to play. Seto had instantly latched on to Joey once he had learnt that Joey wasn't her boyfriend. Why it had bothered him so much Téa didn't know but the little faces he would pull at the thought were so cute. It was a strange feeling until his accident she had never thought of Seto Kaiba as cute, handsome yes, intelligent yes but never cute.

He would be turning back to his original arrogant self in less than fourteen day and for Téa the knowledge that Seto would eventually return to normal was bittersweet. She knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life a small child, she had known the minute she had accepted Mokuba's offer that eventually he would have to return to his original age but over the last few days she had grown attached to him, he was her little boy, he depended on her, he was stuck in that house waiting for her to rescue him. He knew she would do anything for him and she knows deep down that would never change. No matter how old he was Téa would always keep an eye out for Seto to make sure he was okay. There had been only one question that stumped her, when all this was over would he remember? Would Seto have a blank spot in his mind from the days where he revisited his childhood or would he remember everything, from the kidnapping to the little friend he made in that park one day. She was hoping and praying he'd remember. She didn't know how she'd cope if he woke up one morning and had no idea what he was doing in her house, trying to tell him the truth would be a waste of time, Seto Kaiba would never believe he was turned into a child by his game pod no matter who told him or how many picture he saw. He just didn't believe in magic, the heart of the cards or superstition. Seto Kaiba was one of a kind.

"Téa, we draw picture?" Startled by his voice Téa looked down at Seto. He was standing on the floor with a note book in one hand and a handful of snapped crayons in the other.

"Sure kiddo, what you want to draw?" He shrugged and dropped the tools on to her lap and pulled himself onto the sofa. Getting comfortable he took back the book and flipped the pages until he came to a page yet to be drawn on. Téa looked at the colours on her legs, blue, black, pink, yellow, and green. What could you make with five colours?

"Téa I got idea? You guess it."

"Okay. Which colour do you want first?"

"Black." Handing him the black she placed her arm around his shoulder and leant into closer to watch him draw. The lines were shaky but overall impressive for a three year old. The first thing he drew was a large square in the centre of the page which quickly formed into a house, two windows at the top another two at the bottom with a large door in the middle. With the blue crayon he scribbled from the top of the page down to the middle where he swapped crayons to the green one where he finished the page in green. With the yellow crayon Seto drew a sun, flowers and a pair of curtains in each window.

"You want the pink one next?" Seto nodded and drew a circle in front of the house and then linked several lines from it, he then drew another circle in front of the house, and this one was smaller with shorter lines.

"I have black and blue crayon." Téa nodded a smile already spread across her face having guessed what Seto was already drawing.

Seto finished his drawing with a scribble of black on the top of both circles and two dots of blue in both.

"Guess!" Seto cried pushing his picture into Téa's hands. She looked down at the picture and felt tears forming in her eyes. Blinking them away she looked down at Seto.

"Is it you and me stood in front of my house?" Beaming, Seto nodded his head.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it, it's brilliant." She kissed the top of his head pulling him into a hug. Seto squealed but wrapped his arms around Téa's neck.

"Téa you draw and I guess?" Téa nodded and took hold of the book.

"I'm not a very good drawer kid,"

Seto shrugged, "draw something,"

Looking around the room for inspiration Téa's eyes stopped on a toy in the far corner. Grinning she picked up the blue crayon and started to draw. Pushing up on his hands Seto craned his neck to see what she was drawing. It was blue and… big. He had no idea what Téa was drawing. It looked nothing like he had ever seen before.

"It a whale?" he asked uncertainly. Téa stopped what she was drawing and frowned, shaking her head she continued to draw, leaving Seto to wonder what else was big and blue and had sticky-outty things on either side.

"Done, what do you think it is?" Téa handed Seto the drawing pad and watched as a frown appeared on his face. He twisted the book upside down, and then turned it on either side. Finally, after switching it in several different directions Seto placed the note pad on his legs and look back up at Téa.

"Don't know what it is," he said a frown still spread across his face.

"Told you I couldn't draw. Its Blue eyes white dragon." His eyes widened as he looked from Téa to the picture on his knees before he smiled, his smile grew and a giggle escaped him. This little giggle grew into a large laugh and before long Seto was sprawled along the sofa laughing. Not sure whether to be insulted or amused Téa watched him laugh and looked at the picture. It looked nothing like Blue eyes, in fact it looked more like a whale with a head from a dog with wings on either side. It looked nothing like Kaiba's legendary monster.

"Have you quite finished laughing at my picture," giggled Téa. Tears were strolling down his cheeks and his arms clutched his belly as he continued to laugh. Rolling her eyes she compared her picture and Seto's picture.

"A three year old can draw better than me," she mumbled quietly shaking her head at the fact. Nudging the giggling toddler, she picked up the drawing pad. "Why don't we put you picture on to the fridge," Seto's giggles slowly subsided he rubbed the tears from his eyes and jumped from the sofa and took the drawing pad in his hands and ran into the kitchen.

Grabbing the two cow magnets he carefully tore his picture out of the book and placed it on to the fridge. He then repeated the process and hung Téa's picture on to the fridge. Smiling Téa bent down and lifted Seto into her arms. They looked at the two pictures with a soft smile on their faces.  
>Yawning Seto rested his head on to Téa's shoulder. "Think it's time for someone to go to sleep."<p>

"I not… sleepy" muttered Seto.

"If you say so but it's time for bed for little boys and big girls." Groaning unhappily Seto allowed Téa to take him up the stairs. Once up stairs she quickly changed him out of his clothes and in to fresh pyjamas. He said nothing, sleep was quickly catching up with him and he lacked the energy to do much more than follow Téa about. Once his teeth were brushed and he'd been to the toilet Seto was tucked securely in bed. Almost instantly his eyes dropped close, smiling softly at Téa crept out of his room and disappeared down stairs to turn off all the lights.

Crawling into bed Téa flicked off the lights and snuggled into the warm covers. It had been a long couple of days and the stress had wiped her out. Closing her eyes she drifted off to a dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who had reviewed, put it on their favourites and alerted this story. It means so much to me to know how many of you have enjoyed this story. So please please please keep going. <strong>

**I look forward to hearing from you all, but if I don't then I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter...**


End file.
